Arthur meets Star Trek
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Two shows meet in it.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They will land on that planet in Elwood city is in the park. Looks kind of like that on Earth and good people lives there. Arthur and them has no idea a space ship is around the planet and like Earth it has just one moon. It is also has environment like that of Earth in fact of course. They will talk the same language as in English. One will think they would speak animal in fact of course. We see them on the ship talking about if the air is breathable without any need for a space suit.

"That planet looks like that of Earth and that is a city down there that shoes signs of intelligent life," said captain Picard, "We will have a good time exploring that planet down there."

"I will go down with you and I could maybe translate their language they speak," said Data, "For we need a way to find out what they tell us in fact of course."

"I saw people walking around down there and they well look like animals," said Riker, "But here is a sign it appears to be in English it happens to be for a soda."

"You three go down there for they might get afraid when they see me," said Worf, "We will stay in the ship as you three goes down there."

"It appears they speak English for they have signs in our language in fact," said Riker, "We will have no problems to talk to them about how they live and such."

Arthur and them has no idea that a space ship is above them and will teleport down there to land on the best park they have there. They have the same technology as they had before the nuclear war. Some people there thinks they are mutated humans from a nuclear war. But Data thinks they evolved that way in fact of course. We see Arthur and them talking in the park and will see them three teleporting down.

"They look strange looking and that one appears to be a robot of Some kind," said Arthur, "And I wonder who they are I think we should talk to them."

"They look like aliens and I knew life was out there that must be them," said Buster, "We will talk to them to see if they are good or bad."

"They do look like aliens and that one does look like aliens in fact of course," said Bud, " This little boy that Obama thinks they won't harm us. "

"That one there looks like the leader for he is giving them orders in fact," said D.W., "We should go talk to them about were they are from."

"They look like aliens and that one with that odd color skin is a robot," said Fern, "We will have a talk to them about were they are from and what they want."


	2. Picnic talking

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them and their culture. They will learn about them as well. And will have a lot of fun together. They will have to talk to them about stuff. They will have a good time exploring that planet. They will explore Elwood city for now. They will have a good time doing some talking. And doing detective work for them. As in with Fern and Buster. And glad they landed there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Nice to meet all of you as in you three here even though one is a robot and glad you three came here," said Arthur, "We will have a good time helping all of you explore this planet here in fact of course."

"Glad you all speak English and not any other language in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "We will have a good time exploring this planet."

"We will help you all explore this planet here we lived here for a long long time," said Fern, "It is a good place to be and glad you three came here."

"I am glad you all speaks in English and glad we came here in fact of course," said Riker, "We will explore Elwood city with you kids in fact of course."

"We will have a good time exploring this planet with you all in fact of course," said Francine, "You all came here and glad to meet all of you in fact of course."

They are talking about their culture and heard they eat the same good as them so they won't get sick by eating it in fact of course. They are having a picnic and glad they came there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight by a member of the crew of the space ship. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are having a good picnic here in the park today with you three in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will be glad you three came here today and tomorrow we will go to the library we can help you there."

"Glad we came here and glad you kids are safe here from harmful aliens," said Captain Picard, "We will have you join the federation to keep this planet safe."

"Tomorrow after the library we can do some detective work on a case," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Sounds like a good idea to me and I am a robot that can adapt to human stuff," said Data, "We know that the both are making a come back in fact of course."

"You three are good people who can help you three to do research in fact of course," said George, "We will help you three to do research on us and our culture."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Mystery begins

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them and their culture. They will learn about them as well. And will have a lot of fun together. They will solve a mystery of the cause of power surges. The three from the Enterprise thinks it is the work of either the Borg or some new enemy. All will solve the mystery together. We see them talking about stuff like the mystery and about other stuff like exploring the planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"I know the power plant is over there it is a coal fire power plant which is where we get our electricity from," said Arthur, "And we can check it out now to see if it is from there or from a sub station or something else entirely different and glad we are here together today."

"We will split in three groups I will take Arthur, Fern, Francine, and Brain," said Captain Picard, "We will check out the power plant itself in fact of course."

"Glad we are here together today and that mystery needs to be solved," said Fern, "We will solve that mystery and glad you three are here with us in fact of course."

"I will take Buster, D.W., Bud, and Prunella and Data you take Ladonna, George, Binky, and Sue Ellen," said Riker, "We go to the nearest sub station and you check out the power lines."

"Glad you came to get me here and I will take the last group as in Muffy, Alex, Marina, and Lydia," said McCoy, "We will check out each houses electricity."

They can tell Marina is blind and reads Braille and Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down and gets around in a wheelchair. They said they have a solution for them two after the mystery is solved. They said they will ask what the solution is. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I was born blind but what it would like to see in fact of course," said Marina, " We wonder what the solution is and if it will hurt or not in fact of course. "

"It is robotic implants in the eyes that will allow you to see in fact of course," said Data, "We know it won't hurt it takes less time to recover."

"I would like to walk and I wonder what the solution is in fact of course," said Lydia, "And I was born paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course."

"It is surgery that connects the spine so you would be able to walk and feel stuff," said Captain Picard, "We can do it on the ship that is above the planet."

"And wonder if there is a solution for people with glasses like me in fact," said Arthur, "We are glad you are all here to help us solve this mystery."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. On the Enterprise part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them and their culture. They will learn about them as well. Before they do that they took them to their spaceship. That will prepare them For their mission. They will operate on Lydia to connect her spinal cord to her lower body. And Geordi Laforge will present Marina a visor to let her see. He will train her how to use it. The rest gets a tour of the ship and a handful can go on with them to join the crew. We see them talking about stuff in the ship and will answer all questions they ask.

"This is a good looking spaceship and I would liked to join the crew once we fight an enemy and join the Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "My question is what does that control board over there used for anyway?"

"That is the navigation system it is very important for this spaceship," said Captain Picard, "Marina is being presented with a visor to let her see and Lydia is being operated on."

"I love the look of this spaceship and glad we are here and wonder who we will be fighting against," said Fern, "My question is what does that control board over there for?"

"That is the weapons and one is lasers and photon torpedoes in fact of course," said Riker, "Marina will be trained how to use the visor to let her see."

"I wonder how this technology works it is far more advanced than what we have here," said Bud, "We wonder what kind of enemy does power surges."

Once their planet joins the Federation of planets they will get the advanced technology to use in war with some new faction. Riker thinks it is an Empire and Data thinks it is just the Borg. Arthur thinks they should investigate to see who they are up against. They agree with him in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Wow this visor is working good on me and now I can see stuff I never saw before," said Marina, "And now I can learn how to read in print in fact of course."

"That visor will help you with seeing stuff and take good care of them," said Geordi, "I like you i was born blind and nice to meet you all."

"Now that I can walk I will not need my wheelchair anymore in fact of course," said Lydia, "And glad to see that Marina has a visor to let her see stuff."

"That man over there is Worf he is a Klingon he is a friend of ours in fact," said Captain Picard, "And you Anthropomorphic animals are good people."

"Glad we are on board this ship and I hope our planet joins the Federation of planets," said Arthur, "We will have a good time investigate what is going on with the electricity."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. New enemy found

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to become part of the crew someday. In fact they will join the crew soon. They are all doing the investigation into the power surges. They know that it isn't normal in fact of course. They will have a good time doing the investigation. We see them talking about stuff like the investigation and other stuff like how they met and other stuff.

"Them power surges aren't normal and we are here at the power plant and this is a good place," said Arthur, "And I see something I never saw before as in a person of some kind with no metal implants at all and they look big and evil and glad we are here today at the power plant with all of you."

"They are unknown to us so we are him messing with buttons and switches," said Captain Picard, "And it has friends with him and glad we are here in the power plant."

"I fear them and glad you call have weapons with you all here in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have to join the Federation of planets so we will take it to the United nations."

"It is that one Empire I heard about and glad we are here in fact of course," said Riker, "We found the source of the power surges in fact of course."

"They are evil they are coming after us now with some kind of weapons drawn," said Marina, "This visor works great so thanks for it."

Gerodi said no problem and said it can change how blind people can see once again in it ones born blind will see for the first time. And Lydia said walking is lots of fun and can also run and jump in fact. They will have a good time fighting against that enemy over there. They won the battle and ended the power surges. And their planet joined the Federation of planets and a war started between the Federation of planets and the Huge Empire has started. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Now things will start to change and I would like to join the crew of that is okay in fact of course," said Arthur, "For I like this spaceship in fact and I love it so I would love to join your crew so I can take place in the war against that Empire in fact of course."

"Welcome to the crew Arthur Read and have you back before school starts again," said Captain Picard, "Glad you asked to join our crew in this war against that Empire."

"I would also like to join the crew for we will fight in the war against the Empire," said Fern, "We will have a good time exploring outer space in fact of course."

"You all can join our crew for you all proved yourselves in that war against the Empire," said Riker, "You kids will help us in that war against the Empire."

"That war will last not sure how long for war can last for years in fact of course," said Francine, "We will be good members of the crew in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. A war starts

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to become part of the crew now. Their planet joined the Federation of planets and things are now changing for the better. More can learn to read and write. They know a war has started between the Federation of planets and the Huge Empire. They showed them about their culture and other stuff. We see them talking about stuff like that war and other stuff like who they are up against and other stuff in fact.

"It is good being part of the crew of this spaceship called the Enterprise in fact of course," said Arthur, "Those aliens we fought are tall but their bodies are more fraille than ours even our diseases can kill them so we can win this war and glad we are here on this spaceship to fight in a war against them and glad you helped some us as in Marina and Lydia in fact of course."

"One advantage they have is their technology it is the same as ours in fact," said Captain Picard, "Our advantages is our technology, stronger bodies, more ships, and proven government."

"Glad to be art of the crew of this spaceship called the Enterprise in fact of course," said Fern, "Maybe someday I can go to your academy in fact of course."

"You can all go to it and I think Arthur here could command of his own spaceship maybe this one our a new one," said Riker, "Brain could become a Doctor or even a teacher. "

"This war could last for years or maybe in less time and glad our planet joined the Federation of planets," said Marina, "This visor is working good for me I can see stuff now."

"Glad to have you kids part of the crew of this spaceship called the Enterprise," said Geordi, "Marina you are a good friend of mine so glad your here in fact of course."

A battle started with two ships for the Huge Empire and five ships for the Federation of planets which includes the Enterprise in fact. They destroyed one of those spaceships and took over the other one. They took that crew as prisoners of war. We still see them talking aboard the captured spaceship.

"We need some of you to take this ship back to Earth to study this spaceship and make repairs and use it," said Captain Picard, "Worf, take two others plus two kids of your choice."

"I pick Lydia and Ladonna with two from the crew and this spaceship looks different than ours," said Worf, "We will have a good time fighting that Empire. "

"I can help study this spaceship for I am very smart and glad to help out," said Brain, "And I heard your planet has a Nuclear war in the past."

"You heard correct we did have a Nuclear war in the past in fact of course," said Data, "We met other aliens and formed the Federation of planets with Earth as its capital."

"Nuclear weapons are very dangerous and must have killed millions in just one day," said Arthur, "And including to this the city that serves as capital is Paris, France."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. On Earth part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to Earth to study and use the spacecraft they took. They took it to the Earth to Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. They can't use the food in it for it is poisonous to them. They see a language they don't recognize. We see them talking about stuff like that spaceship that they took and other stuff like the Nuclear war that took place on earth during mid twenty first century and other stuff in fact of course.

"I never seen a language like that before all I speak is English as in American English in fact of course," said Arthur, "And that food there is full of Cyanide and that one over there is poke berries which is poisonous to us for all mammals and they do look like a mix between lizards and birds with a touch of fish for they look like nothing I seen before in my life in fact of course."

"They do look like a mix of them three and we will replace that language with English," said Captain Picard, "We are working on translating that language into English so we know what each stuff does in fact."

"I translated that one there it is the wrap drive control board and that over there controls the ship to drive it," said Brain, "And that over there is the weapons and that over there is Captain headquarters."

"That over there is the bathrooms and over there is the navigating control board," said Data, " And that over there is the room were the wrap drive is at in fact of course. "

"It is a nice spaceship and glad we joined the crew of the starship ship Enterprise," said Fern, "None of us seen a language like that in my life in fact of course."

They are studying the ship and found a dead Alien as in one of them and is doing an autopsy on it to see what it is in fact of course. Found out it is a mix between lizards, birds, and fish in fact of course. They translated all of that language into English and replaced the poisonous good to Food they can eat. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew it was a mix of them three types of non anthropomorphic animals in fact of course," said Arthur, "And this spaceship will need a name that is what it will be known as when a crew comes to this spaceship here my idea for a name is the Missouri after that battleship that is used as a museum in fact of course."

"It does have a good name to it it fits it we can turn it in to Starfleet in fact," said Captain Picard, "We replaced their food with our food in fact of course."

"I do like that name after that state and battleship for it fits how this spaceship looks," said Fern, "We do like this planet and glad you recoverd fully from a nuclear war."

"This planet looks nice and glad you took us here and glad we joined the crew," said Lydia, " Now that I can walk now so I can also run and jump. "

"They will need a crew for this spaceship they already has three fresh from the Academy plus one from another spaceship," said Data, "And will need one of our crew in exchange for a new person from the academy."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. On Earth part 2

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to Earth to study and use the spacecraft to Earth. That space ship is now used by a new Captain who happens to be a Vulcan and picked one lesser one to be there to become second in command. And picked Buster and Alex to be on the captured spaceship. A new spaceship is being built in orbit around the Earth. They named that spaceship the Freedom. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I wonder who will be the Captain of the Freedom once it is fully built and is ready to be used in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I want to stay on the Enterprise for I like all of you here and I think more spaceships should be built for we are at war with an Empire that is from a race of Aliens unknown to us."

"Good idea there and we will put the order into Starfleet for yes we are at war now," said Captain Picard, "Three names could be picked such as the Independence, Illinois, and the vault."

"Here comes someone from Starfleet I think for I never seen him before," said Fern, "And I hope more spaceships will be built in fact of course."

"Starfleet will build five new spaceships there will be the Independence, The Illinois, and the vault but also the Kentucky and the Justice in fact of course, said that man, "We will have more built if the war goes on for a longer period of time."

"I am also from Starfleet and we decided to build two more spaceships," said a woman, "They will be called the American and the Bunker."

Most of the Freedom will be fresh out of Starfleet academy with five officers one is second in command of the spaceship the Resistance. He became the Captain of it with one from Deep space nine as second in command. The Illinois picked a person from another space station as Captain. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard the Illinois picked Maria from us kids and the Freedom picked Jenna Morgan in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I hope this war against that Empire doesn't last for years."

"The Justice picked the second in command of a lesser know spaceship in the fleet to become its Captain," said Captain Picard, "The vault picked an officer from deep space eight as its Captain."

"I heard that the Kentucky picked an officer from another lesser known spaceship," said Fern, "And the vault picked Binky Barnes to be on it."

"I hope more spaceships are built for more graduates from Starfleet academy has no were to go," said Riker, "So they agreed to build a spaceship called the Flag and picked an officer from our colony of Mars to become it's captain."

"We captured someone from that Empire we know he is one of them," said a man, "We will have to learn more about them than what we just learned."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. On Earth part 3

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to Earth to study and use the spacecraft to Earth. They have a new spaceship called stealth spaceship it is one of the best spaceships in Starfleet. It is filled with Anthropomorphic animals. They are the ones that built the thing. They are at Starfleet academy taking the tour of it. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and other stuff like that school and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new spaceship is built by us on orbit around our planet and Brain was picked to be on board of it," said Arthur, "We are also building spaceships named after insects and I like the way this school here I will go here someday in hopes of becoming a Captain of my own spaceship with a crew in fact of course."

"That is a good place to be going to school at and glad we are here giving you kids the tour," said Captain Picard, "You kids will be able to come here once your out of High school."

"I will love coming here and glad we are here and this war could last for years," said Fern, "I will love coming here and we are also building spaceships named after sea animals."

"You kids will be able to come here after High school and some might become Captains of spaceships," said Riker, "You can all come here after High school."

"One spaceship is called the Psychic fighter it is a powerful one in fact of course," said Francine, "None of us can use it for nine of us kids has the gift."

The stealth spaceship fought in a battle and proved to be unbeatable in battle and will let the Federation of planets in fact of course. One who is its Captain is a man from the Navy who is a good one. They will be allowed to join the Academy once they are out of High school. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good school here and glad we will be allowed to come here after High school in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad that stealth spaceship proves itself in battle it is unbeatable in war and glad we will be able to come here someday in fact of course."

"You kids will do well here someday once you kids are out of High school," said Captain Picard, "And that stealth spaceship is a good one and your radar and GPS is working well I'm not plus our own computers and weapons except the Nuclear and Biological weapons in it."

"I hope we never have to use the Nuclear weapons on one of their planets the radiation would be harsh," said Fern, "We will have to find some old spaceships maybe they have stuff we can use."

"I hope you never have to use nuclear weapons and Biological weapons unless you have no choice," said Riker, "We are glad you kids joined our crew."

"Nuclear weapons is the most powerful weapons in our planet in fact of course," said George, "We will come here once we are out of High school in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. New spaceship

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to Earth to study and use the spacecraft to Earth. They have a new spaceship called the Wasp for that is what it looks like. It is a powerful spaceship but not radar invisible but it is fast. They will have a battle for a system soon. They have a fleet of ten starships all are powerful the rest is just one, two, or three manned fighters. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That is our new spaceship we call it the Wasp for it looks like one and it is a fast one in fact of course," said Arthur, "We also have some small fighters but not like these spaceships they can have crews as in the ten and glad we are here ready to go to battle for a system not very far away from here and we have the advantage we have more ships and with more fire power in fact of course."

"I like what I see here and that one does look like a wasp in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "I heard it has two Nuclear weapons inside of it."

"It does have two Nuclear weapons in the torpedo room on board it in fact," said Fern, "It is just as fast as the stealth spaceship in fact of course."

"I do like what I see here and yes it does looks like a wasp in fact of course," said Data, "But it isn't radar invisible but I do like the looks of it."

"That stinger on back can poke holes in other spaceships which makes it powerful," said Francine, "One new spaceship being built looks like a stingray in fact of course."

One other one looks like a Bumblebee and like the Wasp it has a stinger that can poke holes in a ship in fact of course. They already have one called The Honeybee and the Hornet in fact of course. They are building one that looks like a yellowjacket and the Sweatbee. They will make the fleet off their as a dozen. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They do look like the insects that can sting and one being built looks like a shark that is what it will be called," said Arthur, "It has metal teeth used to bite other ships in it way as well as have all the weapons that the other spaceships we have."

"That one called the Wasp looks best but we love the stealth spaceship more," said Captain Picard, "And a battle will start in a few hours in fact of course."

"So yes that means we head back to the Enterprise and get ready for battle," said Fern, "We will have a good time in this war against the Empire called the Huge Empire."

"Yes indeed so we can fight in that battle against that enemy in fact of course," said Riker, "For this Spaceship is the same one that fought against the Borg."

"Once the Shark is in battle you will see what it can really do and there it is now," said George, "The new spaceships will be in that battle in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Major victory

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now it is a major one. It is for a star system. That battle is a must win for both sides. They know a win for the Federation of planets is a blow to the Empire. They could attack the Empire itself. One planet is building Nuclear weapons to attack its capital planet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff.

"This battle is a big one and the stealth spaceship is ready same for the other ones we had built in orbit," said Arthur, "Our planet is loading nuclear weapons in our spaceships just in case we have no choice for that Empire is an evil one who enslaves other people who isn't them and we could arm them slaves in a possible slave uprising and use our troops to help them win it in fact of course."

"This battle is a must win for our side and I heard that your having two more spaceships built," said Captain Picard, "That Empire is an evil one with slaves."

"One of them new spaceships being built is called the Dragon fly and the second one is the beaver," said Fern, "We know we can build non animal based spaceships."

"This battle is a must win for our side in this war for a loss of it will be a big blow for us," said Riker, " That stealth spaceship is doing a good job in this battle. "

"We are having a third built not based on any animals we call it the Shelter," said George, "We are also having our second stealth spaceship for the first one is a good one it is almost impossible to see for it blends into the blackness of space."

The Federation of planets won that battle and counter attacked them at a base around a dead planet which they could terra form it in fact. The Federation of planets won the counter attack in fact of course. They pushed the Imperial military back to where another battle could take place at. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That battle was a major victory for our side we only lost two fighters but saved the pilots in fact of course," said Arthur, "For those ones was from the other new members of the Federation of planets we will hold an election to represent us in the council which hold legislative powers our country has two candidates one Democrat and one Republican."

"We had two victories today the Defensive battle and the counter attack," said Captain Picard, "And I heard that the United Kingdom picked a Parliament member who is part of the Labor party."

"The Democrat is a member of the United nations he said he wants to serve on our council," said Fern, "China picked a Communist member of a local Communist committee."

"Russia picked a member of United Russia party which is an Oligarchy party there," said Data, "And that was a major victory for the Federation of planets."

"Canada picked a Conservative member of the Province of British council," said Francine, "And Spain picked a member of its Socialists party."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Another major victory

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now. It is for a small solar system. The stealth spaceship is going to be there same as the Enterprise. A new spaceship called the stealth spaceship two is also there. It is a smaller battle than the other one but will counter attack them. The Federation of planets is building more spaceships to use in the war. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That battle we had was a big one and this one is also important we could counter attack them if we can in fact," said Arthur, "This battle is for that small solar system it has a member of the Federation of planets I see its fleet there it will help in the battle because we are here and glad we joined the Federation of planets in fact of course."

"We will counter attack them for we was ordered to by them for they found a small base there," said Captain Picard, "We will build more spaceships in fact of course."

"The United nations became United Earth we will elect the first President of our planet," said Fern, "We are also building more spaceships ourselves."

"We was hoping for that and that election goes well and we could help you with it," said Riker, "For we have a President of our planet in fact of course."

"One who will run for president of our planet is a Senator in fact of course," said Francine, "Another who is running is a member of the House of Commons for he is from Australia in fact of course."

China picked a member of its legislative branch who is running as a Communist and forth running is a member of a court in The United kingdom. The battle is fierce but the Federation of planets won it. The fifth running for President is a member of Parliament of Canada. We still see them still talking about stuff.

"Our planet will hold its first elect its first President of our planet the sixth running for he is a member of Parliament of Mexico," said Arthur, "We know we won't have a Communist President for that doesn't work it will never work for Marx was wrong in fact of course."

"The seventh running for President is a Judge in Russia in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "That victory over them was good same as the counter attack."

"I think the Democrat will win that Election for he has the most experience," said Fern, "We know that the eighth running for President is a lawyer from the Ukraine."

"That battle was very good for our side and our counter attack went good," said Riker, "The next battle will be for open space and could attack that Empire itself."

"The last one running for President is a business man from France in fact," said Francine, "We will have a good time in the next battle in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Invasion begins

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now. It is for a small part of space and will counter attack them. As in attack the Huge Empire itself as in start invading it. Once they reach its capital itself the Federation of planets will win the war. They have six options for the capital half would be nuclear war, make all volcanoes to erupt, and blowing it up. The other three is invasion. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I prefer the third plan for invasion for it would be both us and arm the slaves and fight them together," said Arthur, "Both nuclear war and make all volcanoes to erupt would make their temperatures plunge and blowing it up would kill everything on that planet for it would be asteroids that orbits that Sun in fact of course."

"I am with you on that one for it is the best option for the slaves will rule it after the war," said Captain Picard, "We do have enough troops to help the slaves rule that planet and maybe join us."

"The third option is the best option for it would ensure their survival in fact of course," said Fern, "We know this war could be over once we reach their capital planet."

"I hate the last one for destruction for it would kill everything by making that planet into asteroids," said Riker, "The third option for invasion is the best one in fact of course."

"Destruction is a bad thing for everything on that planet including the innocent with the wicked," said Francine, "We will have to invade that planet for the third option."

The Federation of planets approved the third invasion well that is the sixth option for the third is death of everything on that planet. They picked a path towards that capital planet in fact of course. They know that the third invasion option is the best choice for they will win. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad the Federation of planets approved the third invasion option for they will rule that planet," said Arthur, "We are ready to counter attack them by starting the invasion of that Empire itself in fact of course."

"I am also glad they approved it for the slaves will have complete control of that planet," said Captain Picard, "We will start the invasion in fact of course."

"Glad they didn't approve one of the destructive options for they would be bad," said Fern, "Two would cause it's weather to become colder and third the planet is destroyed ."

"Glad the third invasion option was the one approved in fact of course," said Riker, " We will have a good time invading that Empire in fact of course. "

"Invasion is the best option for the one picked will have both us and armed slaves," said Francine, "Glad we joined the crew of the Federation of planets."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Major victory two

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now. It is for a solar system in the Huge Empire itself. The invasion has begun. It is a major battle in fact of course. The Enterprise is there same as the stealth spaceship and same as a third of the spaceships in the Federation of planets plus the wasp, the honey bee, and the shark. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is a big one it is part of the invasion once we reach the capital planet we will win the war," said Arthur, "Some slaves are now armed and free and ready to start fighting in an underground style like world war two in France they are getting more to join our cause and they could join the Federation of planets once the war against the Empire is over and we win it in fact of course."

"Right now they only have a thousand members so far and more will join during this battle," said Captain Picard, "I just got word that five hundred more joined that underground movement."

"Their spaceships are slower than our spaceships and less weapons than ours as well," said Fern, This invasion is going in our favor in fact of course. "

"We destroyed their best spaceships in other battles against them in fact of course," said Data, "This battle is for that solar system which has two planets with intelligent life in fact of course."

"Once we reach the capital planet the war will be won by our side in fact of course," said Francine, "We will indeed win this war against that Empire in fact of course."

That battle is now over the Federation of planets with the former slaves in control of both of them planets and joined the Federation. One group of slaves is humans in one planet and insect people in the other. They took control of the remaining spaceships two for each planet that makes four spaceships. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle and they joined the Federation of planets and we will help them build new spaceships in fact of course," said Arthur , "We know this war will go in our favor and now we can go to another battle for that other solar system in this path."

"Them former slaves is finishing the two spaceships that was being built in the human world," said Captain Picard, "The insect world they are finishing the one spaceship being built."

"They will need to build new spaceships for they could help the invasion," said Fern, "That one spaceship them humans are finishing looks like a classical UFO from them old Science fiction comics back during the golden age of comics."

"I think that is the idea for it could join the battle against that Empire," said Georgi, "It has only two weapons so we have them two Nuclear weapons in fact of course. "

"The second one they are finishing looks like a frog and that is what it is called," said Marina, "This visor is good it lets me see for the first time in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Winning the war

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now. It is for a solar system in the Huge Empire itself. The invasion has begun. It is a major battle in fact of course. The Enterprise is there same with other spaceships like Stealth spaceship. Some planets in the Huge Empire itself surrendered to the Underground. The Empire is going to fall to the Federation of planets. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That battle is going good for us and a small group of members of the Federation of planets is down there now," said Arthur, "They are helping the Underground fight against the Imperial forces as we fight up here in space outside that solar system making our way there to help them fight them to land more of our people there in fact of course."

"The Empire will fall unless they open peace talks and the Empire will survive only smaller," said Captain Picard, "And yes we are fighting our way there to join the others and the Underground in fact."

"Having slaves that Empire is doomed to fall as in the old saying Those that fail to learn from the past is doomed to repeat it," said Fern, "They remind of the Roman Empire in many ways only much more advanced."

"I read books about the Roman Empire that Empire does remind me of those books," said Riker, "Only it will fall to invasion in a shorter time period unlike the old Roman Empire."

"I just got word that five hundred escaped slaves joined the Underground," said George, "That Empire should open peace talks or we will invade them fully in fact of course."

They fought their way towards that Planet and landed some troops to fight in the ground while they fight in in space in fact of course. They helped the Underground to take control of the planet and will setup a provisional government and get ready for elections. All the former slaves are now citizens of the planet. We still see them talking now.

"In ways it reminds me of the Roman Empire only it is weaker than our forces it will fall to the Federation of planets," said Arthur, "Their bodies are weaker than our bodies so it is easier for them to be killed than us in fact of course."

"This invasion will go on for no peace talks will take place even though we have this solar system," said Captain Picard, "Those former slaves now has control over their planet."

"It in ways reminds me of the Roman Empire only it is weaker than it in fact of course," said Fern, "And yes the invasion will go on in fact of course."

"It is a lot weaker than the Roman Empire for we are winning the war in fact," said Data, "We will help the former slaves to setup a provisional government."

"Yes it is a lot like the Roman Empire only it is a lot weaker than them," said Lydia, "Now that I can now walk and run i will enjoy this invasion."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Big win

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going battle now. It is for a solar system in the Huge Empire itself. The invasion has begun. It is a major battle in fact of course. It has three planets with life on it. All three of them is like Earth so they all breath oxygen. One has humans, one has insect people, and third is frog people. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the invasion and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is huge and look out two new spaceships has arrived one we call the Stingray and second we call the Hawaii," said Arthur, "They will help us here in this huge battle for the Hawaii is a new design they are trying out and glad we joined the crew of Starfleet and that Academy will be a good place to go to school after High school in fact of course."

"I like the design on the Hawaii for it looks amazing and glad we found all of you," said Captain Picard, "This battle is going well for us we have no ships destroyed and blew up there of theirs already."

"This battle is huge and here comes two from Deep space nine in fact of course," said Fern, "As in spaceships so Yes it is from Earth in fact of course."

"The Stingray looks just like the animal so yes it will workout well in fact," said Riker, "I like the design of the Hawaii for it looks nice and nice and fast and has lots of firepower in fact of course."

"One spaceship being built is another new design we call it the California," said Francine, "It is going to have the same weapons as Stealth spaceship in fact of course."

Starfleet win that huge battle thanks to the new spaceships and is hoping to build more new spaceships so they can fight in fact. That battle made two other solar systems have up without a fight. A small battle took place soon after to take control of a small cluster of new stars. Two of them is like the Sun so will have solar systems of their own that can support life as we know it. We still see them talking.

"Those two battles went well for us and the former slaves in those planets took control over their own planets in fact," said Arthur, "They setup a Provisional government and will draft constitutions and join the Federation of planets and has two spaceships left and is going to build new spaceships and join us in the invasion."

"Them two spaceships you speak of will join us in the next battle for another solar system," said Captain Picard, "The two ships being finished will join us as soon as they are done."

"Brain installed a radar device so they can track the enemy down plus a small GPS tracking device," said Fern, "And Data here put in a sonar equipment on it."

"Starfleet put in a disabling device into a beam that can shut down spaceships in battle," said Riker, "And i heard that you can put Nuclear weapons in them."

"I heard that we can put rail guns on them so we can have a good time continuing the invasion, " said George, "And we found a small abandoned spaceship with no sign of diseases but we can't use it for it is old but we found some stuff we can use."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. At the zoo

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to the zoo today. They see all the animals they seen before and animals they never seen before. They are from other planets. They will have a good time there. They are all there from taking a break from the war. The Huge Empire is on the verge of collapse. We see them talking about stuff like the war and other stuff like that zoo and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good zoo and I never seen those animals over there for we don't have them on our planet," said Arthur, "This is a good place here and glad we came here today and glad the Federation of planets will win the war against the Huge Empire once we win the Empire will be no more all part of the Federation of planets and glad we are here in fact of course."

"This zoo has many animals well all that isn't extinct such as the Dodo," said Captain Picard, "We did find some DNA of them so we could bring them back."

"That would be cool for we will get to see them alive for we seen a dead stuffed one in a museum," said Fern, "That war against the Huge Empire is going well in fact of course."

"This war will end with the fall of the Huge Empire and this zoo is a good one," said Riker, "We will bring back some extinct animals in fact of course."

"Bringing back some extinct animals is a good idea for we will be able to see them alive," said Francine, "And I can tell some animals here I can tell us from other planets."

They seem an animal called the moss bear it is from another planet they are small bears the size of house cats in fact of course. They build dens out of moss. They will have a good time there in fact. Another they seem is a whale that is a type bird instead of mammals. They are having a good time there. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good zoo and glad we are here for we are seeing animals not only from here but other planets," said Arthur, "I hope you can bring back some extinct animals so we can see them alive for we only seen them dead stuffed in museums that we went to before in fact of course."

"We won't bring back the Dinosaurs for they are huge animals and some we know ate meat," said Captain Picard, "We will bring back most extinct animals well the mammals in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and I never heard of Moss Bear and Bird whale," said Fern, "I never knew bears could be that small for we seen big and small bears before."

"They are from other planets for we got them from other members of the Federation of planets," said Riker, "We will go to battle soon for a solar system in the path to that planet that is its capital."

"Once we take the capital planet the rest of the Huge Empire will surrender to the Federation of planets," said Data, "This war against the Huge Empire is going well for us."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. A huge battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are going to a solar system for a huge battle. It is part of The Huge Empire itself and the escaped slaves formed an underground movement. They are armed with anything they can find. Such as guns with bullets and low tech blasters. We see them talking about stuff like the Huge battle that has just started and other stuff like the zoo they was at and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is huge and look there is the Stealth spaceship it is ready to fight against the Huge Empire forces," said Arthur, "The zoo we was at was lots of fun and this war against that Empire won't last long for we are invading them and tomorrow we could have another battle for this invasion and I could use a shower or bath for I like being clean in fact of course."

"This battle is indeed huge and I see two ships from the other members of the Federation of planets, " said Captain Picard, "And after the battle you can have your shower and that goes for all of us in fact of course."

"This battle is huge and with the new spaceships we will have victory in fact of course," said Fern, "The zoo was lots of fun and this battle against the Empire is going well."

"This battle is huge and look there is the spaceship called the Bumblebee has arrived," said Riker, " And yes that zoo we took you kids is lots of fun and that spaceship called the Shark has arrived. "

"That spaceship there is from Earth we call it the Bavaria for I saw it being built," said Worf, "We will win the battle as well as the war in fact of course."

They won that battle big time with no ships destroyed and Imperial ships was destroyed and causing some planets to surrender. As in without a fight in fact of course. The next battle will take place soon. The Underground fighters with some troops from Starfleet took control of the planet setting up a provisional government. We see them talking after the battle in fact of course.

"That battle is over we won it allowing the underground to takeover the government in fact of course," said Arthur, "They said they will join the Federation of planets for we helped them take control and that is what that guy said to me in fact of course."

"They also said the same thing it to me and we can use the remaining three ships for the invasion," said Captain Picard, "We will win the war for they are far weaker than we are in fact of course."

"That planet will be part of the Federation of planets for they applied for it and will be accepted," said Fern, "The invasion is going well for us in fact of course."

"They will join the Federation of planets for we can use them as part of the invasion," said Riker, "We will have another battle soon in fact of course."

"They will fight with us on our side with those three remaining spaceships," said Francine, "And they will finish building the two ships that was being built."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. New spaceship and weapons

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They see a new spaceship called the Kansas in fact of course. Most on it is Anthropomorphic animals, three humans, a Vulcan, and an Android is on board that new spaceship. It is fast and can fire more than one weapon at once. The Captain of that ship picked Jenna to be on that ship. He is a former sea Captain who knows stuff about space. We see Arthur and them talking about it in fact of course.

"That new spaceship is new state of the art spaceship it can fire more than one weapon at once in fact of course," said Arthur, "Not only the weapons from Starfleet but there of our own as in rail gun, machine gun, and hot bean we know that our technologies can combined does wonders in battle against that Empire for they work well together in fact of course."

"That spaceship looks good and let's hope it does wonders in the next battle against that Empire," said Captain Picard, "It looks fast but not as fast as Stealth spaceship in fact of course."

"We call it the Kansas it is new new design we are working on in fact of course," said Fern, "We hope it works well as we hoped it would be in fact of course."

"That new design of spaceship looks impressive for it proves you are using our technology to your advantage," said Riker, "Plus your own technology such as radar, sonar, and GPS plus your own weapons called rail fun and heat beam."

"It also has two Nuclear weapons on board just in case we have to use them in battle," said Brain, "One person put machine guns on spaceships which could work out."

The Kansas has a good crew with a good Captain in charge of it wearing a Starfleet uniform knows just what to do in fact of course. Brain installed a plasma beams in the ship's they have plus put them in the Enterprise. He invented it himself which they said he is a Genius which he is in fact of course. He will be just like what Scotty was like as in the Technology guy in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I am sure the new thing Brain invented works out for Plasma is very hot it is what stars are made of in fact of course," said Arthur, "It can destroy enemy spaceships and he tested it out on a small thing now to test it out on a spaceship that is no longer used to see if it will work in combat."

"I know a spaceship we can use I will inform Starfleet headquarters about that I am sure they will agree," said Captain Picard, "It is an old spaceship no longer used."

"That new weapon must be tested on that old spaceship to make sure it works," said Fern, "We think it will work for Brain is a very smart boy in fact of course."

"He is also working on more weapons and a new generation of GPS tracking device," said Data, "He let me help him build that plasma device as in weapon."

"One other person from our planet is working on a way to fire electricity in space," said Francine, "This war will be over once we takeover the capital planet."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. A small battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle for a space station in fact of course. The one who gets control of it has the advantage in the next big battle. It was just built in fact of course. So far three ships on the Imperial side and five ships is in the United Federation of Planets side. We see them talking about stuff like that small battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"On our side it is our ship the Enterprise plus Stealth spaceship, the shark, the Wasp, and the Bounty in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know this invasion is still going on and glad we are here we destroyed one of their spaceships and glad we joined the crew of Starfleet in the United Federation of planets and I heard a rumor that the unknown regions of the Galaxy came together in three governments in fact of course."

"We will win this battle for we have the best spaceships ever in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "Stealth spaceship destroyed the second spaceship of the Imperial side."

"This battle is a good one for us they have one spaceship left in this battle," said Fern, "Look the shark is going after that spaceship with its jaw open in fact of course."

"It destroyed that spaceship in its jaw so we did win this battle here comes a small ship for its crew," said Data, "That gives us the advantage in the next major battle and look we are joined by three more spaceships in fact of course."

"I see it is the Bumblebee, the cigar, and the Kansas for the upcoming mayor battle," said Buster, "And look here comes the sweat bee and the sting day in fact of course."

The Imperial forces lost three good spaceships in that battle for that space station and gave the United Federation of planets the advantage. They was joined by the three Psychic spaceships plus the Missouri and the Dragon fly in fact of course. We see them talking after that small battle in fact of course.

"I see we are joined by three Earth spaceships plus two Vulcan spaceships plus the Illinois and glad we are here," said Arthur, "I can tell the next battle will be huge it is for a solar system they have a small group of escaped slaves who we will help in that coming major battle which will be a huge one in fact of course."

"I see the spaceship called the California which we can use it for we just had it built," said Captain Picard, "We will have the advantage in that upcoming battle for it reminds me of that other battle against the Empire in fact of course."

"I see the new spaceship called the Saucer which is from another planet in the United Federation of planets," said Fern, "And now I see two Klingon spaceships in fact of course."

"Now I see the spaceship called the Reagan came out of warp drive in fact," said Worf, "We know that the next mayor battle is going to be huge."

"Now I see the new spaceship called the black wonder will join us in the next mayor battle," said Francine, "Now I see we are going to have the advantage in that next mayor battle."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Fun at the park

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a park on Earth in the city of San Francisco. They will have a good time there. They will go to a battle in a day so they have a day off. They are enjoying the park. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like a coming battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is a good one and that small battle we had was a victory for our side and the next battle will be huge," said Arthur, "We built another spaceship we call it the Blue torpedo for that is what it looks like and it will be in that huge battle along with another new spaceship called the Viking it is a fast ship that is just a bit slower than Stealth spaceship but still faster than anything they have in fact of course."

"I am looking forward to that battle for it will have new spaceships for our side," said Captain Picard, "This park is a good one and this city survived World War three which ended with Nuclear war."

"I like the looks of this park and we are building three more spaceships now," said Fern, "We call one the Jolly roger, the red missle, and last one is the green wonder."

"One sounds like a name used by Pirates to name their wood ships in the high seas," said Riker, " It is good park we come here every chance we can get. "

"The Jolly Roger is a spaceship built in the United Kingdom in fact of course," said Francine, "Brain is coming up with a new design to build a next generation of spaceships which we can use in time of war which we know another war will start after this one ends."

Those spaceships they are talking about are fully built and ready for war against the Huge Empire as part of the invasion in fact of course. A primitive member came up with a classic UFO from old Sci Fi movies for new spaceships. They will work and that is with help from the rest of Starfleet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"Another new spaceship we are having built is called the red devil which is red with flames and a devil picture on It," said Arthur, "It has all weapons except without a heat beam but a flame thrower instead for that is the idea of a local Scientist who is a very smart man who has good ideas in fact of course."

"Not sure that a flame thrower will work in outer space for no sitcom space," said Captain Picard, "But it could work if They enter the Atmosphere they would do some damage."

"That is the idea that one scientist had when he came up with the red devil," said Fern, "We love this park for it is a good one in fact of course."

"Lets hope that new spaceship does a good job in war during battles," said Data, "We have a lot of people working for Starfleet in fact of course."

"That battle that is coming will be huge it is part of the invasion of the Huge Empire," said George, "We love this park for it is lots of fun in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. Another big battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle for a solar system. A win for the United Federation of planets will be a big blow to the Empire. They heard a rumor three more governments is around. The United Federation of planets has help with former slaves in an underground movement. That is a huge battle in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a huge battle for that solar system for I see many spaceships on our side and not as many on their side," said Arthur, "Look there is Stealth spaceship it is the pride and joy of spaceships from our planet and glad we joined the crew and after High school I will go to Starfleet academy so I could become Captain of a spaceship someday so yes I will come out as an officer."

"You are Captain material so yes all of you kids here can go there after High school," said Captain Picard, "I heard that a government called the Outer Republic is in the unknown regions."

"I will live going to Starfleet academy for I liked the stuff I saw during the tour of it," said Fern, "I heard one Government in the unknown regions is an Autocracy which we could end up having war with after this war here."

"I had a good time at Starfleet academy best school I ever went to in fact," said Riker, "I heard one Government in the unknown regions is a Monarchy with a king on its throne."

"I will love going to school at Starfleet academy for I liked what I saw there," said Francine, "And I heard the last government in the unknown regions is a Dictatorship which we could fight someday."

They know that they can have peace with the Outer republic for both are Democracies for they hold Elections and has the rights of some nations. They are going to have war against the Monarchy as in the Outer republic. Those rumors was proved to be true so they made contact with each other and signed a peace treaty. And will ask for help in that war. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won this battle and I heard that the Dictatorship is at war against the Autocracy from the Outer Republic," said Arthur, "We don't have peace with them two governments but we do have peace with the Outer republic for we are both Democratic in nature just like United States and I will be glad to go to Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course."

"We could end up at war with one of the other two governments and military," said Captain Picard, "We know we can't have peace with a Dictatorship and Autocracy."

"We did indeed win that battle against that Empire and a small battle is coming," said Fern, "When I go to Starfleet academy I will become a Captain of either the Daisy or the Rose or a new spaceship."

"War against one of those two governments will happen after this war is over," said Riker, "And I heard a rumor that an Empire from another Galaxy could try to invade our Galaxy."

"This war will end when we takeover that Empire we will go to war with another faction," said George, "And I heard the same rumor you heard in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. New spaceship and project

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at the same planet Arthur and them are from building a new spaceship they call it the Wisconsin. It is a fast ship with both Starfleet technology and their own technology. They know that they will win the war against the Huge Empire. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and other stuff like the war and other stuff in fact of course.

"We call it the Wisconsin for it is a state we have for this Earth or as you call it Earth two in fact of course," said Arthur, "Brain made a new design of a spaceship called the Stardust it is big and bright in color with a new weapon to focus solar rays into a deadly beam to burn ships up it should work for he tested it on a small scale and we will test it on a spaceship no longer used to make sure it will work in battle once it is built. "

"That one called the Wisconsin looks good and I heard about that new weapon before," said Captain Picard, "I heard that three of them if the first one works."

"Brain and some others was working on it for a few weeks it is going to work," said Fern, "The Stardust will have that new weapon to focus solar rays into a deadly beam in fact of course."

"I am sure it will work for we have the brightest minds in the United Federation of planets working on it," said Riker, "We are glad we met you all and the Stealth spaceship is one of the best spaceships in the United Federation of planets."

"With them working on that project it will work for Brain is one of them," said Francine, "It worked on small scale and soon we will test it out on a spaceship that is no longer used."

Project Stardust is the name of that project and it was tested in a small satellite is no longer used and it worked better than expected. That means that project will work and glad that it works great. It could replace the heat beam if it works good in battle. For it works better than that. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"It did work on that small satellite that we no longer use It is from a defunct TV station that went out of business years ago," said Arthur, "It does work better than we expected so I declare it a huge success for it burned it up in no time at all for we tested out on it in fact of course."

"The United Federation of Planets approved your request it will be tested it on a spaceship we no longer use," said Captain Picard, "If it does work in battle we can replace the heat beams with the solar rays into a deadly beam."

"I hope it works out in battle for it will be the best weapon sense proton torpedoes in fact of course," said Fern, "It will work out better than we hoped it would be a huge success."

"We don't have to replace the heat beams but just add that one weapon in case no star around," said Riker, "Project Stardust is a good one and glad you all joined us in fact of course."

"One new spaceship we are building we call it the Montana after that state," said George, "We know that project Stardust will work out better than that we hoped for."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Petting zoo fun

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are the petting zoo today. They know that project Stardust works for they built that spaceship and tested out on a spaceship no longer used with prisoners with a death sentence in it. They are having fun there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and weapon as in the project and other stuff like that petting zoo and other stuff in fact of course.

"That project is a huge success and I heard about more projects in the works and this petting zoo is fun," said Arthur, "One is project Lava for it would fire lava at enemy spaceships not sure if it will work or not and the next battle will be huge and we will see project Stardust in action in battle against the Huge Empire and glad we will win the war in fact of course."

"Project Stardust is a huge success and glad we brought you kids here," said Captain Picard, "And project Lava my or may not work for lava is very hot in fact of course."

"I like project Stardust for it works very well so it will be in battle in fact of course," said Fern, "I have no doubt that Brain helped out big time and I love this petting zoo."

"Project Stardust is a huge success and glad we are here in the petting zoo today," said Riker, "We have the brightest minds in the United Federation of planets working on more projects that will work or not in fact of course."

"I love project Stardust for it uses rays from a star into a,deadly beam," said Geordi, "Two came up with that idea another are Alan Powers who you call Brain and a Professor at Starfleet academy in fact of course."

They are having fun at the petting zoo today and soon they will continue to invade the Huge Empire itself in fact of course. The Huge Empire won't ask for a cease fire so the war will continue in fact of course. They will be able to see the end of the war against that Empire itself in fact of course. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad project Stardust is a huge success for I had no doubts it would work for Brain was working on it is why," said Arthur, "This petting zoo is lots of fun and glad we will see the war against the Empire after all and glad we will go to Starfleet academy after High school so we can become officers in the fleet."

"We knew that project Stardust would work and glad we are here with you kids," said Captain Picard, "Project Stardust is a great weapon that could even cause mass extinction on planets if we turn it up to gamma."

"We know it happened at least once in History of our planet in fact of course," said Fern, "Project Stardust is the best weapon worse than a Nuclear bomb."

"You are correct it is more powerful than all Nuclear weapons put together in fact," said Geordi, "If we turn it up to gamma would cause mass extinction with only some animals would survive for the long term effect is cold for smog would block the Sun they have so temperatures would plunge."

"It would kill up to seventy five percent of all life on any planet it is used on," said Marina, "This Visor is working very well for I can see in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Park chat

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at the park today and will soon help invade the Huge Empire by going towards it's capital planet. That new weapon called the solar beam from project Stardust. They will in the park in Elwood city on the Anthropomorphic animal planet called Earth two. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like that new weapon and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is one of three parks here in Elwood city and we know this is the biggest and best park here in fact," said Arthur, "A forth park is in the works it will be voted on by the voters it will be one of five kinds of parks one is regular, dog park, music park, gay park, and adults only park and that new weapon called the solar beam from project Stardust which Brain was helping them to make it work in fact of course."

"I don't want a park for adults only park same with gay and dog park," said Captain Picard, "Music park idea is just okay but I prefer regular park so everyone can enjoy it and that new weapon will work in the next major battle for the invasion."

"I agree parks should be for everyone because who needs a park for people with dogs," said Fern, "I am an Anthropomorphic dog and the kind is Cocker spaniel and that new weapon will work in battle against that Empire in fact of course."

"We don't want you to have a park for adults only for that means children can't go in it," said Riker, "It should be a park for everyone to enjoy it and that new weapon is a good one. "

"A park for adults only would be bad for that means kids won't go in it so must be for everyone," said Francine, "That new weapon is a good and powerful one in this war."

It won't be for adults only for the one who had that put on the ballot hates children and he will run for mayor in November in fact. That coming election is a five way race for mayor. One who is running is a police officer. It also won't be a dog park for it is to big of an area for it. We still see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One running for mayor is a police officer who decided to run for mayor for a reason I am not sure in fact," said Arthur, "One wedding me and my family and friends turned out to be a gay wedding we have mixed feelings about that for other ones I been to is between one man and one woman and I know the mayor will most likely win the election for his forth term for they can run as long as they are elected including our charter."

"I heard the owner of the local gay bathhouse is running for mayor with Nigel and Patrick helping him," said Captain Picard, "I think that was the wedding you was at in fact of course."

"I heard they met at that gay bathhouse because they are two gay men," said Fern, "I hope that the current mayor wins the election for he is doing such a good job."

"One other who is running for mayor is the owner of a local heart hospital," said Riker, "That one just happens to be a woman in fact of course."

"That one woman who is running for mayor is giving the mayor a run for his money," said Francine, "But i am sure that the mayor will win the election in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Back at school talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today to learn. They know that the war is still going on and had a major battle. Mr. Ratburn said he and his husband Patrick are designing a spaceship for Homosexuals of Starfleet. They call it Gay pride starship. They know he is a gay man and so yes they will design it for gays and lesbians. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"The best starship so far of the ones made in orbit of our planet Earth is stealth spaceship in fact of course," said Arthur, "A science fair is coming up soon here at Lakewood Elementary school and not sure that Starfleet headquarters will approve of a Starship for gays and lesbians for but if they do then they would get it if not then they would approve another one in fact of course."

"One person here designed a starship called the Warrior which was the idea from Rattles in fact of course," said Fern, "And the last one was designed by a boy named Frank he calls it the Lunar special in fact of course."

"One of those three will be picked and then pick a crew and the officers like it's Captain," said Francine, "They will go over them and pick the one that can do the best job possible."

"I like the Lunar special the best for it looks cool and has awesome weapons," said George, "And not sure I like the idea of a Starship just for gays and lesbians."

"I also like the Lunar special best for it has a good color and good looking weapon systems," said Muffy, "And I want to be part of its crew if it is indeed picked by Starfleet headquarters."

Binky likes the gay pride starship best for he happens to be a gay boy himself and he came out of the closet and Mr. Ratburn said that is good. The Warrior won't be picked for it doesn't have the best weapons and design of it as well. So they will vote on one of two for they got rid of the Warrior for bad design. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I like the Lunar special best for it has a good design and good weapons and same as its color in fact," said Arthur, "Three that could become its Captain is between a sea Captain, a Navy Captain, and an officer on a space station and the crew will be the last graduates from Starfleet academy and some from our military in fact of course."

"It has the best design out of those three but it is up to Starfleet headquarters," said Brain, "There is room to put the solar beam from project Stardust."

"I don't like the Warrior for it looks like something out of the classic comic books of the day," said Sue Ellen, "And I like the Lunar special the best for good design and everything."

"The design of the Lunar special is amazing for it looks powerful in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I will design a spaceship called the Gator for they are my favorite animals and it will be green."

"The Lunar special is a good one and glad we are here in school today," said Jenna, "We will see the end of that war and possibly another war will begin."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Test and new spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today for a math test. They know that Starfleet picked both the Lunar special and The Gay pride starship. The Lunar special is big and fast and the color is awesome. It's first Captain was a Navy Captain and has a well rounded crew. It will be in a big battle against the Huge Empire. We see them talking about stuff like the two new spaceships and other stuff like the rest and the war.

"Glad the Lunar special was one of two picked and I won't go on the Gay pride starship for I am not one of them," said Arthur, "I hope we pass that test for my parents might be angry at me for you know how they can be and that war will come to an end soon with the fall of the Huge Empire and will be part of the United Federation of planets and the slaves are rising up overthrowing their masters and we will have a good time seeing the invasion be complete in fact of course."

"Glad the Warrior wasn't picked for it looks like something from the comic books off the day," said Fern, "And they are looking for more designs of starships and one who submitted one is from this school."

"I know the one who did is Buster he submitted one called the Lightning," said George, "The second one was from Mighty Mountain Elementary school called the Cyclone."

"And the third one is from a school far away in China called the Great wall starship," said Brain, "It doesn't look very good for the one who did is in the first grade."

"I like the Lightning for it looks cool and it is fast and can fire two weapons at once," said Francine, "The Cyclone looks pretty good but also kind of scary."

Starfleet picked the Lightning for they can build it and he will become a member of the junior crew and one day he will be its Captain. He and Arthur and Fern will become Captain of starships. Arthur will become Captain of Stealth spaceship, Fern will become Captain off the rose, and Brain Captain of a Science starship. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that the Lightning was the one picked for it is such a good design for it will do well in battle," said Arthur, "And I knew that the great war space ship wouldn't be picked for it was the idea of a first grade student in China in fact of course."

"I will someday become the Captain of that spaceship and glad it is was picked," said Buster, "I am glad we will someday become officers in the United Federation of planets."

"That design you made is awesome and glad it was picked over the Cyclone and the great wall spaceship," said Sue Ellen, "We are glad that we joined the junior crew."

"I will someday become a Captain of a spaceship myself in fact of course," said Fern, "I am glad we will go to Starfleet academy after High school."

"Glad that the Lightning was the one picked and we passed that test in fact," said Binky, "I will join the crew of the Gay pride spaceship once it is done being built."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. A huge battle 2

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are in a major battle for a solar system. It is all that stands between them and the capital planet. More slaves escaped in the capital planet joined the Underground. Most from Starfleet is there including the Enterprise and Stealth spaceship. It is a huge battle with the Huge Empire. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like a new spaceship design competition and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is huge and fierce and glad we have the advantage for we have the best spaceships ever," said Arthur, "Three students from our planet designed three spaceship designs one is from a town in Maryland, one from Crown city, and one from France each looks different form each other I like the one from Crown city for it looks cool it is called the Atomic cyclone it can fire two weapons at once."

"That one looks good and powerful and I hope they pick that one in fact," said Captain Picard, "The one from that town in Maryland looks like something out of the comic books of the day."

"The one from a town in France looks like from a Science fiction movie," said Fern, "The Atomic cyclone looks good and powerful in fact of course."

"Stealth spaceship just took out two evil spaceships at one time in fact," said Riker, "The lightning was just finished and there it is now to join the battle. "

"That spaceship looks better than it was planned out which is a good thing," said Francine, "The Atomic cyclone looks good and powerful in fact of course."

Starfleet headquarters picked the Atomic cyclone for it looks good and powerful and can fire more than one weapon at once in fact. It is the last spaceship they can build for no one else can command one. The one from that town in Maryland is a Preschool student who found his grandpa's comic book series for science fiction. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle and now we will fight a small battle then takeover their capital planet which will end the war," said Arthur, "I just got word that Starfleet headquarters picked the Atomic cyclone it will soon start being built and I heard some from our planet will go to Starfleet academy so they can become officers so we can build more spaceships in fact of course."

"I hoped that they would pick that idea for it looks good and can fire more than one weapon at once," said Captain Picard, "We know that a crew was picked for it."

"We will have a good time invading its capital planet and the remaining two spaceships they has is now in our hands," said Fern, "The former slaves are in them two spaceships now."

"Look two Vulcan ships came out of warp drive to join us in the two last battles," said Riker, " We will have a good time in those two battles in fact of course. "

"There is the spaceship called the Shark it is a powerful spaceship in fact of course," said George, "This battle we had we lost non of ours in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. A new enemy

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They know a new evil team arrived from the unknown regions. The Government it has is an Oligarchy just like modern day Russia it is far right wing. The Atomic cyclone is being built and has a choice of three to become a its first Captain. It is a Navy Captain, an Island charter skipper, and someone from Starfleet. We see them talking about stuff like that new enemy and other stuff in fact of course.

"They came from the Unknown regions it is our new enemy and it's Government is an Oligarchy in fact of course," said Arthur, "The Atomic cyclone is being built it will be a good spaceship for the invasion of the Huge Empire and soon that new enemy as well and it has less advanced technology that we have but war is war and we must fight in it in fact of course."

"The invasion will continue and now we are going to be fighting in two wars," said Captain Picard, "We can win two wars but not against three or more for that would be to much."

"That new enemy is less advanced than the Huge Empire that we are fighting now," said Fern, "And the Atomic cyclone is being built it will be a powerful spaceship that can fire two weapons at once it will pick its first Captain in fact of course."

"That new enemy isn't very powerful just it's Government wants them to be at war," said Worf, "It is a right wing Oligarchy which isn't like ours."

"That new enemy is from the Unknown regions and that part has a few black holes so we have to be careful," said Riker, "And we will be finishing one war and start another war."

They found a way passed those three black holes and begin to invade it and glad they joined Starfleet and will end one war and start another. That new space ship has three from Starfleet and three of theirs. The three from Starfleet is blasters, proton torpedoes, and solar beam. And there of their own is heat beam, rail gun, and Nuclear weapons. We still see them talking about stuff.

"That new enemy is powerful but not as powerful as the Huge Empire and only its Government is powerful," said Arthur, "It has a weak military and that new Spaceship will be powerful and I wonder how the new projects are going one would use lava and one would fire Electricity at other spaceships in fact of course."

"We have the advantage in that war for we have a bigger and more powerful military," said Captain Picard, "And I heard both projects are going well in small scale in fact of course do just be tested in a big way in fact of course."

"We found a signal from the Unknown regions that just wants to talk to us in fact," said Francine , "They said they can help us in war and could want to join the Federation of planets."

"I hope it isn't a trick from that place from the Unknown regions in fact," said Data, "We must find out by finding who is sending that signal in fact."

"It better not be a truck for we are at war with soon two enemies at once," said Marina, "This Visor is working well for me in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. New spaceship is coming

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They see the Atomic Cyclone with its first Captain was a Navy Captain. They will be there in the last battle against the Huge Empire. Plans are being made for another new spaceship from school students. This time five was submitted. We see them talking about stuff like those plans for a new spaceship and other stuff like the next battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"One is from our school from a third grade student from Miss. Sweetwater class in fact of course," said Arthur, "It is called The Hurricane it was by a boy named Frank Wilson who is a monkey boy and glad we are here today and one other is from Mighty Mountain called the Thunder and the last battle in that war is coming in fact of course."

"I heard one is from a school in West Virginia called the Scorpion in fact of course," said Fern, "We are here in school today and glad we are here today in fact of course."

"One is from a girl in a school in South Korea called the Republic warrior," said Francine, "And last one is from a boy in Australia who happens to be an Aboriginal person it is called the Kangaroo in fact of course."

"I like the Hurricane the best for it looks cool and has six weapons in fact of course," said George, "Its weapons is blasters, proton torpedoes, solar beam, heat beam, and Nuclear weapons."

"The Hurricane is also a fast one and glad we are here today in fact of course," said Brain, "Our new projects is ready for a large scale on two spaceships no longer used."

They picked the Hurricane and glad that it has room for three more weapons one is bunker busters and the two new weapons in fact. They picked that Island charter Skipper to become its first Captain. They will be at war with that Autocracy as soon as the war against the Huge Empire. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They picked the Hurricane and and someday I will go to Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course," said Arthur, "It has room for three more weapons which one will just be bunker busters plus the two new weapons and they picked the right one and glad we are here today in school in fact of course."

"Glad they picked that one instead of the other designs in fact of course," said Buster, "We will only use the the Nuclear weapons in case no other thing will work."

"The second best one was called Thunder and glad the Hurricane was the one picked," said Binky, "I was picked to be on the spaceship called Gay pride spaceship in fact of course."

"Glad that the Hurricane was the one picked for it looks good in fact of course," said Maria, "And glad we joined Starfleet for it is a good thing in fact of course."

"The worst design of the five is the Republic warrior it looks like something out of the comic books of the day," said Sue Ellen, "I was picked to be in the Hurricane in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. One war over

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They are at the last battle against the Huge Empire. The Underground will rule once the Empire is under the United Federation of planets control. The battle is huge and the Empire is in big trouble of falling to the United Federation of planets. The Emperor is dead and the Prince could surrender. For most of their ships is destroyed in fact of some spaceships remain in fact of course and they are being destroyed. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"The Huge Empire is now History the Prince surrendered to us and now we can fight the other war in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will someday go to Starfleet academy after High school and glad I can become an officer and maybe become a Captain of a spaceship maybe one that we already have it maybe a brand new spaceship that we can use in fact of course."

"That is one war that is over we can fight in the other war this time against the Autocracy," said Captain Picard, "The former slaves are now in control over that planet and will join the United Federation of planets with their last five spaceships is now in their hands."

"The Huge Empire is now History and I hope we can beat the new enemy in fact of course," said Fern, "We know that we arrested that Prince he will be in trial and sent to prison for the rest of his life."

"We went some people to Starfleet academy so they can become officers of the United Federation of planets," said Riker, "We will have to build more spaceships for we could fight against two enemies instead of just one in fact of course."

"I know two that is going to Starfleet academy they are Catherine and Chip," said George, "One or both could become Captain of a Starship or two."

One of them is designing a new spaceship called Nuclear Express and that one is Brain who knows that both projects will work in fact. They tested them on two spaceships that is no longer used and they worked. One project called project goop failed. Brain wasn't involved in that one but three people was. We still see them talking about stuff.

"That new spaceship worked as in the Atomic Cyclone it proved itself in battle against the Huge Empire in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I just got word that we declared war on a Dictatorship so we will fight in two wars in fact of course."

"I heard your friend Alan Powers who you call Brain is designing a new spaceship," said Captain Picard, "We will have to go over it so we know if it will work or not."

"The new spaceships are good and one Brain is working on is very good," said Francine, "And I hope to become an officer in the United Federation of planets in fact of course."

"Your friend said it could fire two weapons at once so we know it can work," said Data, "I hope we won both wars and glad we are here in fact of course."

"We see that we could use some Nuclear weapons on their capital planets," said Buster, "We will have to go to Starfleet academy after High school so we can become officers."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Labor day picnic

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They are at the park for the Labor day picnic. Two more spaceships was finished and ready for the two other wars. They know they can eat and do eat the same food as them. So they can eat together without causing disgust. One new person who joined Starfleet didn't know that they eat the same food as them until they saw them eating lunch with them as in the same food. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We do eat the same food that you eat for we are human like as you can see we are human from the neck down," said Arthur, "We know that we would get sick of We eat the same food as non anthropomorphic animals and we won't hurt you and we will eat hamburgers other stuff that you will eat and drink the same stuff you drink and needs to be clean water and we can drink did a which what we are drinking."

"We did tell him that but he just didn't listen so he found out that himself," said Captain Picard, "We know that us why your here in the park with us in fact of course."

"We are drinking cola which has caffeine in it and it won't make us sick," said Fern, "We eat at same food as you as you can see I am eating hamburger and fries in fact of course."

"I know that now for I at first thought you ate the same food as regular animals," said that man, "Until I saw you eating the same food as we eat."

"If we ate the same food as regular animals we would have our own picnic without you humans here," said Francine, "We eat the same food as you humans for we are human from the neck down."

Another person there a woman who thought the same thing as regular animals but found out they eat the same food that they eat. And they know that they might be animals but they are anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. They know that they eat the same food as them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"We celebrate same holidays as you and we eat the same food as you so our food won't hurt you for it is the same as yours," said Arthur, "We know that if we ate the same food as regular animals we wouldn't have you here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"These two are new and give them some time they know that you all do human stuff," said Captain Picard, "Thanks to us you have nothing worry about."

"We know that if someone gave us same food as regular animals we wouldn't eat it," said Fern, "For our insides are the same as in the organs."

"I don't eat for I am a robot as in an Android so I am recharging my batteries," said Data, "We did research that you eat the same food as people in fact of course."

"We don't know what the insect people eat for I didn't see what they eat," said George, "Might be the same food insects eats here for they didn't come here."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. Wars start

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are now at war with other two factions. More spaceships is being built to fight in both wars. Earth is building three more spaceships in fact of course. One is called the Atomic Tidal wave and the other two after other ships in the navy. We see them talking about stuff like the war and other stuff like the invasion plan and other stuff in fact of course.

"They found one man worthy to be in command of a spaceship so we will build one more spaceship in fact of course," said Arthur, "Both wars will have plans for invasion of both of them and glad we are here and that new spaceship is called the Green tornado it was designed by a boy from Crown city and it will be a powerful one that can beat any enemy spaceships in its path in fact of course."

"I heard that he is from Canada and he will be it's first Captain in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And these two wars will be long and more spaceships will be built."

"You heard correct he is from Canada and he will be it's first Captain in fact," said Fern, "We will have a good time fighting in these two wars in fact of course."

"The Green tornado is what that new spaceship is called and it has two weapons from us," said Brain, "Those two weapons is heat beam and Nuclear weapons in fact of course."

"That is an interesting name and glad you all joined Starfleet in fact of course," said Riker, "And you kids will someday join Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course."

The other weapons is blasters, proton torpedoes, and solar beam and can hold up to three more weapons like the two new coming weapons. So they added rail gun in fact of course. And those two projects worked so they will install them. One small spaceship has bullets and bombs to fight in the Atmosphere of planets. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Those two projects worked so we will use them in both wars that we will be fighting in fact of course," said Arthur, "Now we can use Lava and electricity as weapons but more projects has started up and not sure of course they will work or not but we will find out."

"I don't think one will work for it would fire space junk at other spaceships for they would float," said Captain Picard, "We know space is a vacuum so we know that project won't work."

"One project might work for it would fire a combination of blasters and bullets in fact of course," said Fern, "I also don't think that one project will work for it would fire space junk."

"We will invade both factions for that is the only way to end them two wars," said Data, "You kids will be good officers in Starfleet in fact of course."

"Only way both wars will end is by invading both so we will first drive them out of here," said Buster, "Glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Two battles

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are now at war with other two factions. They are at a big battle against the Dictatorship. It is in the Territory of the United Federation of planets. They will follow them to fight a small battle in the Territory of the Dictatorship. They see the new spaceships in that battle on their side. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is huge and glad we joined the United Federation of planets and someday I will go to Starfleet academy," said Arthur, "And that is the Atomic Cyclone and it proved itself in battle and Stealth spaceship is an amazing spaceship that it is hard to see in the blackness of space and it is radar invisible and just in case we have Nuclear weapons and can turn the solar beam to Gamma ray burst to use on a planet to start mass extinction in fact of course."

"We sent several from your planet to Starfleet academy so they can become officers," said Captain Picard, "And I like your new spaceships from your planet in fact of course."

"The long term after effect of a gamma ray burst is global cooling so used in case of emergency," said Fern, "The weakest weapon is heat beam in fact of course."

"I hope we never have to turn it into a gamma ray burst and same as Nuclear weapons," said Riker, "I hope more people joined Starfleet for it would help us in war."

"It is a huge battle and the new spaceships is amazing in battle in fact," said Francine, "I want to go to Starfleet academy after High school for I want to become an officer."

The United Federation of planets won that battle by destroying all the enemy spaceships without losing any spaceship of theirs in fact. They did follow them and won a small battle as well in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle and won a small battle as well and after High school I will go to Starfleet academy in fact of course," said Arthur, "I hope more becomes officers and I want to become Captain of a spaceship of my own maybe one we already have it maybe a brand new spaceship in fact of course."

"We will now start invading one of them so we can end a war in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "We know that the new spaceships proved themselves in battle."

"Both battles was victory for us and know more spaceships is being built as we speak," said George, "We know that we will go to Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course."

"I know we will win both wars for we have a bigger military than them in fact of course," said Data, " We will have more spaceships built it we find more that is worthy in fact of course. "

"Both wars will be victory for the United Federation of planets in fact of course," said Buster, "I am glad we joined the crew of Starfleet in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Pop quiz and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are now at war with other two factions. They are at school today doing a pop quiz in fact of course. The war against them two factions is still going on. They will fight against them as part of the invasion. They will have more spaceships built so they can have a better time of fighting in wars. We see them talking about about like the two wars they are fighting and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"Them two wars are still going on and we found a signal from another Galaxy saying that they are fighting a war," said Arthur, "I do love school and soon we will have a Science fair project I am working on a new spaceship modal which I hope becomes a real spaceship someday in fact which could fight in war and I heard a rumor that thousands of years ago they was a Cosmic war which I don't think is true in fact of course."

"I saw that signal but we don't know if we can go into another Galaxy in fact of course," said Fern, "I also love going to school and glad we joined Starfleet and glad we are here."

"Starfleet headquarters said they will find a way to help them rebels fight an Empire," said Francine, "And we all love going to school in fact of course."

"Someday we will go to Starfleet academy after High school so we can become officers in Starfleet," said Brain, "I am working on a next generation of robot which we can use."

"We will someday enroll in Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course," said George, "We will all enter the Science fair and soon a book sale will take place here at school."

Mr. Ratburn heard what they said and said one person they know is working on a modal solar system in fact of course. They know that one won't win for it has been done many times before in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Starfleet is looking for new designs for spaceships so I am working on one as we speak well when we go home," said Arthur, "One I am building as in modal form looks amazing and it will have working lights on it with batteries so no need to plug anything into the wall in fact of course."

"I am working on a project that will help feed people in other parts of the world," said Buster, "I seen people starving in places like Africa and India in fact of course."

"The project I am doing is a modal solar system for it is what I am good at," said Alex, "And Starfleet headquarters said they have ways to feed them in fact of course."

"One project I am doing is building a weapon to destroy enemy spaceships in battle," said Marina, "This Visor I am wearing is a good thing it lets me see."

"The project I am doing is is a new board game that uses Electricity in fact of course," said Binky, "It is an electronic version of a gay board game."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. School and new spaceship

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are now at war with other two factions. They are at school today doing regular school work. A new spaceship called the Hot rod it is a fast one that can fight in a good way. It is from Earth from a race car driver in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new spaceship will work in battle against both evil factions and glad we are at school today in fact," said Arthur, "The next major battle will start invasion of the Autocracy which is like a Dictatorship only with Autocratic leader in charge with one person per ballet which isn't fair elections but just for show to keep themselves in power and we will invade it in fact of course."

"That new spaceship will be a good one and both wars will be victory for us," said Fern, "We are glad we are here in school today and the Science fair is next week in fact of course."

"I hope we have more who can be a Captain of a new spaceship in fact of course," said Brain, "We have stuff to build many new spaceships in fact of course. "

"We know Arthur here has a design for a new spaceship I saw it myself it looks amazing," said Buster, "One We know is making a modal of Elwood city which happens to be George."

"I know that Arthur will be hard to beat in the science fair this year for it works in fact of course," said Francine, "We know that his parents is helping him with it in fact of course."

One person is building a spaceship from his Grandpa's old comic books so it looks like a saucer which is what they looked like. The spaceship called the Hot rod has a Captain and other crew members. It has two from their planet on board one is a monkey man and the other is a moose man. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"The one who is building a spaceship got it from his Grandpa's old comic books and that one is Rattles in fact," said Arthur, "We know spaceships don't look like those in comic books but much more better and we know that the one I am working on is more own design I got from my head in fact of course."

"Those comic books from the day looks silly looking and he won't win in fact of course," said Sue Ellen, "Real spaceships looks much better than that in fact of course."

"Rattles design came from his Grandpa's comic books so he won't win it in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I like the one Arthur here is building it looks cool."

"It looks better than anything from a comic book series for this is reality," said Fern, "I have a new kind of plant by trying to bring back old plants from fossils in fact of course."

"Good luck to that for they have been extinct for Millions of years in fact of course," said Brain, " But if you do that then it would be amazing in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Won a battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are now at war with other two factions. They are at a huge battle against the Dictatorship and the Stealth spaceship is also there same as the other new spaceships and some ones from the show. They have the advantage in that battle. For more spaceships and more advanced technology. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the two wars and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle as well as both wars and I heard a rumor that some of the unknown regions pulled together," said Arthur, "And formed a Kingdom with a king with the nobles to help him rule for no one can rule alone for that is impossible they need the help for that is really an Oligarchy which is rule by a group who puts one of their own out front which is what that is if it is true or just a rumor."

"We will win this battle as well as the two wars and I heard the something you heard," said Captain Picard, "If it is true we could have a new enemy out in the Galaxy from the unknown regions."

"The Stealth spaceship just destroyed two enemy spaceships in fact of course," said Fern, "We will win this battle against the Dictatorship which is a form of Oligarchy with a Dictator in power."

"We have more advanced technology than both We are at war with in fact," said Riker, "I just got word from Starfleet headquarters that the thing we heard is true a Kingdom did form in the unknown regions."

"In that case we could have to fight against them unless they seek peace with us," said Francine, "If that is the case we won't have to fight against them."

They did win that battle against the Dictatorship and just got word that the United Federation of planets won against the Autocracy. It is start of the invasion of the Autocracy in fact of course. One person said it is kind of like Nazi Germany and that is Brain. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will win both wars and I just got word that the Kingdom is sending a Diplomat to seek out peace," said Arthur, "If we do get peace with them we won't have to fight against them so we must be on the lookout for the older enemy the Borg which is a dangerous enemy that I heard about in fact of course."

"That enemy you speak of is dangerous we know they are still out there somewhere," said Captain Picard, "We found out where they are at so they are keeping an eye on them."

"I hope that the next battle against them is just as good as we did in that battle," said George, "And Starfleet headquarters picked the Spaceship that Arthur made in modal of in fact."

"I heard a rumor that the Borg found a new Queen which would make them dangerous once again," said Data, "We fought them last time and won in fact."

"I heard a rumor that an Ancient cosmic war took place thousands of years ago," said Fern, "No evidence points to that for the Asteroids and comets were formed from the formation of the solar system."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Science test and chat

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school doing their science test in fact of course. They know that they will win both wars they are fighting in. The last three systems in the unknown regions pulled together into a new faction called The three system Confederation. They could fight a war with the Kingdom in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that test they are about to take and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we pass that Science test for my parents would hire a tough tutor for me knowing them two," said Arthur, "I do love school and after High school I will go to Starfleet academy so I could become an officer and maybe become Captain of a spaceship either one that is around now or a brand new spaceship for they will build new spaceships and we have lots of homework and we could have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I also hope I pass mine for mine could also hire a tough tutor for me," said Fern, "We all seem to have that fear of what our parents could do in fact of course."

"Could just be fear or maybe they used that as a scare tactic to make sure we pass it," said Brain, "One tough tutor I saw was arrested for assault."

"Just got word that the last three solar systems pulled together called the Three system Confederation," said Francine, "They sent a Diplomat and it was signed same with the Kingdom so if the two does have we won't get involved."

"I heard that we could build new spaceships once someone is found worthy to become a Captain of a spaceship," said George, "That it will be one an Artist came up with and painted it."

Only one was found worthy and he is from Russia and the Artist is also from Russia so it has a Russian name to it in fact of course. Russia was becoming a Democracy now it is a right wing Oligarchy. It is only a Democracy in name only for their President runs the show. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They found someone worthy it is a Russian same as the artist is also from Russia in fact of course," said Arthur, "And one from the air force will become the first mate he is an American citizen and one Astronaut is from Spain plus some regular people from different countries in a spaceship with a Russian name in fact of course."

"I am coming up with a new design for a new spaceship I call it the Star warrior," said Buster, "It was my own idea that I got from a comic book and changed it with my own ideas in fact of course."

"I am designing a new spaceship called the Gay bell which I got from the spaceship I was in yesterday," said Binky, "So yes it will be a spaceship for Homosexuals in fact of course."

"We could all design new spaceships for this time they want many ideas so that way more than one can be picked," said Sue Ellen, "I came up with a new spaceship called the Violet after the flower."

"Glad we passed that test and now we won't be getting tough tutors in fact," said Maria, "The spaceship I came up with is called the Pink spaceship."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Two battles 2

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against the Autocracy for an entire solar system. It is part of the United Federation of planets plan to invade the Autocracy. That is the only way to end the war without a cease fire. Starfleet headquarters picked three spaceship designs and they are from Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Binky. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next test and other stuff in fact.

"We have the advantage in this battle for We have more spaceships and more advanced technology in fact," said Arthur, "The next test will be for English and they picked out designs for spaceships so they will be built as soon as possible and glad we are here in this battle for this is part of a war with the Autocracy and Dictatorship and glad we are here in this battle against the Autocracy in fact of course."

"I know we do have the advantage in this battle against the Autocracy," Captain Picard, "We found a freeze Ray on a spaceship in the Desert in North Africa and it works so we found a way to make them in the place that makes the weapons."

"We will win this battle against the Autocracy for it is part of invasion in fact of course," said Fern, "And I heard three projects is going on and yes next test we have is for English in fact of course."

"One thing I found on a spaceship we found floating in space found a weapon," said Riker, "It is a way to fire bullets in space which we could use in war in fact of course."

"If it still works we could use them in war for it would give us more of an advantage than before," said Francine, "We will have a test tomorrow for English in fact of course."

It proved to still work and installed it on Stealth spaceship after the battle and the United Federation of planets won that battle in fact. So they made more of them and put the original in the Stealth spaceship. It worked in a small battle for a small area in space. And We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We did win both battles with the Autocracy and glad that at least one project will be a success in fact of course," said Arthur, "One I hope will work will fire under water weapons for space which sounds like it will give us more of an advantage and second one would fire acid in fact of course."

"I know that the third project would fire asteroids so maybe all three would work," said Captain Picard, "And I hope we don't have to fire the solar beam to gamma ray burst at their capital planet."

"I hope at least one of those projects would work for not all projects work," said Fern, "That freeze Ray we found works and glad we are here in fact of course."

"Firing acid at enemy spaceships could work and it would give us more of an advantage," said Data, "For it would eat parts of the spaceship for bullets to enter inside the spaceship we fire on."

"One project that failed would have fire goop which is just messy and nothing else," said George, "We will have more projects after those three projects."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. New spaceship the Kansas

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They see a new spaceship with a Captain from Earth with two from their planet is on board of it. One is the Doctor and one is the engineer of it. That spaceship is called the Kansas from that state in the United States. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship called the Kansas and other stuff like the next battle and other stuff in fact.

"That new spaceship looks amazing and glad we are here part of Starfleet here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know we will see that new spaceship in the next battle against the Dictatorship or Autocracy that we will be involved in and glad we are here in this spaceship and glad you found us and both wars will have to end someday maybe someday soon and we will invade both of them in fact of course."

"We know some from your planet will be Captains of new spaceships in fact," said Captain Picard, "Two factions in the unknown regions are going closer and closer to war with each other."

"I will become an officer of Starfleet for I hope to become Captain of one of them spaceships," said Fern, "For I will join Starfleet academy after High school in fact of course."

"Both sides in the unknown regions are ready for war and glad we won't be involved in it," said Riker, "For We are at peace with both of them so we won't be involved in that coming war between the Confederation and the Kingdom in fact of course."

"The Confederation is more ready for war than the Kingdom in fact of course," said Francine, "They have a larger more advanced technology such as spaceships and troops."

Little do they know both factions declared war on each other and yes the Confederation is more ready for war than the Kingdom in fact. They just got word that both factions in the unknown regions are at war. They know that the Confederation will win the war against the Kingdom for it is just for a primitive planet in a solar system in fact it is for that entire system in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won't be involved in that war for we are at peace with both factions in the unknown regions in fact," said Arthur, "One spaceship we could build as soon as possible when we find someone worthy to become its first Captain and glad we are here and soon we will be involved in another battle for a solar system and glad we are here on this spaceship called the Enterprise in fact of course."

"That war will be just for an independent solar system the winner makes contact with them," said Captain Picard, "We are fighting in two wars so glad we aren't involved in a third war."

"We know some in that planet there is worthy to become Captain's of spaceships," said Fern, "We know that the Autocracy has a more powerful military than the Dictatorship in fact of course."

"We are glad we won't be involved in another war for we are in two wars," said Worf, "We know that we won't be at war between the Confederation and the Kingdom."

"Two wars is enough wars for us to handle and we are glad we are here," said George, "Glad our planet joined the United Federation of planets in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. Another huge battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against the Autocracy. They know the Autocracy is more of a threat than the Dictatorship in fact of course. They know that the invasion is a must do and will go on until the Autocracy is under control of the United Federation of planets or unless a treaty ends the war called a cease fire. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"We will win this war same as the other war we are also fighting and I see the new spaceships is here in fact," said Arthur, "I see no cease fire in both wars which is against the Autocracy and the Dictatorship and I heard a war between the Confederation and the Kingdom for a solar system and winner makes contact with the people of that planet and joins them in fact of course."

"Both wars we are fighting we will win and I think the Confederation will win that war we aren't involved in," said Captain Picard, "It will then stop being the three solar system Confederation and become the four solar system Confederation."

"The Confederation has five advantages in that war that we aren't involved in," said Fern, "They are A larger military, a more powerful military, higher technology, more spaceships, and people like it better."

"I know it three disadvantage they are a weaker government, unproven government, and still haven't held a Confederation election," said Riker, "They will hold those elections in two days in fact of course."

"That would just make two disadvantages which is a good thing in fact," said Francine, "And those two is weaker government and unproven government in fact of course."

A way to make that Government stronger is to stop being a Confederation and become a Federation which is much stronger. It is also a proven form of government because it works in fact of course. They said they will do just that after their war in fact of course. We still see them talking this time after winning the battle in fact.

"We won that battle against the Autocracy and a new spaceship was built and it is from Earth in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know the next battle against the Autocracy is for a battle station and then on to another solar system which will bring us closer to its capital planet which will end that war in fact of course."

"We will open up trade between our faction and their faction to learn from each other," said Captain Picard, "We know that the Confederation will win the war for that solar system."

"Someday it can join the United Federation of planets which will make us stronger," said Fern, "And the Autocracy will fall to the United Federation of planets which is what we are part of."

"That is what will happen for that Confederation is a weak form of government," said Data, "And once we get stronger then we can't lose any war."

"The two wars we are fighting in must come to an end at some point in fact," said Buster, "And the war we aren't part of will end with Confederation victory."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Operation on Binky

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against the Autocracy. They know the Autocracy is more of a threat than the Dictatorship in fact of course. They know that Binky is being castrated for they found cancer in his reproductive glands. He will have Prosthetic ones that will give him the appearance that he still has them. We see them talking about stuff like surgery and other stuff like the two wars and other stuff in fact of course.

"He won't be able to reach puberty unless he gets injections of that Hormone which will make him reach it," said Arthur, "My one Great Uncle had his left knee replacement surgery and the two wars we are fighting in will end with victory for the United Federation of planets for we are invading them one is an Autocracy and one is a Dictatorship which both is a type of Oligarchy for no one ever ruled alone for it is impossible in fact of course."

"They found cancer in his reproductive glands so they have to be removed," said Captain Picard, "And yes the United Federation of planets will win both wars for Starfleet is powerful."

"My Grandpa had his left knee replaced for an injury he got from a car accident," said Fern, "And Binky doesn't need those glands he is gay in fact of course."

"Getting those glands removed as in him sucks because he is so young," said Riker, "He will not have the ability to reproduce but like you said he is gay."

"He is indeed a gay boy and he is on the gay spaceship called the Gay pride spaceship," said Francine, "We will have a good time fighting in another battle against either the Autocracy or the Dictatorship in fact of course."

The Doctor as in the surgeon opened up Binkys male sac removed both his reproductive glands and put in fake ones and closed it up. He is now in recovery on his spaceship and the Captain said he was also castrated at a young age which is true. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I just got the word that his surgery was a complete success he now can't reproduce someday but he is gay," said Arthur, "We know that the next battle against either the Autocracy or Dictatorship for our orders comes from Starfleet headquarters not from us and glad more spaceships are going to be built soon for we need them just in case we have to fight in more wars."

"He is now what is called a Eunuch and he is a gay boy so he won't need them," said Captain Picard, "We will win both wars we are invading them in fact of course."

"I know a boy who had his Appendix removed he now has a scar there for that is a useless organ," said Fern, "And we will win both wars in fact of course."

"They found out having an Appendix raises your immune system in fact," said Georgi, "And Marina here has got used to wearing that visor I have her and we will win both wars."

"When I take my visor off I just see black with sometimes flashes of color in fact," said Marina, "I was born blind so it doesn't bother me not being able to see and yes we will win both wars."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Park between battles

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a park in Elwood city. They are glad their Captain and others in the crew. They are glad they are there in fact of course. They heard that the Confederation has Nuclear weapons and used one on a Kingdom spaceship which caused them to withdraw from that solar system leaving the Confederation in charge of it. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like both wars and other stuff.

"This is the best park in Elwood city and glad we aren't involved in a third war for two is enough in fact of course," said Arthur "And both wars we are fighting in we will win and the Autocracy is more powerful than the Dictatorship but not as powerful as the United Federation of planets as in Starfleet and I hope to become a Captain of a spaceship either one we have now or a new spaceship in fact of course."

"It looks nice and yes the Confederation has Nuclear weapons which is bad weapons," said Captain Picard, "And we will win both wars and we have more nuclear weapons than them so we allow the Confederation to have them for we aren't at war with them."

"Not only are we not at war with them but we are friends as in Allies in fact," said Fern, "This is the best park in Elwood city and both wars will end in Victory for Starfleet victory so victory for the United Federation of planets."

"Nuclear weapons are powerful and can leave areas radioactive for years," said Riker, "This park is the best in Elwood city for it is big and full of fun."

"I hope we never use nuclear weapons on any planet for it would destroy entire cities killing everyone there," said Francine, "We hope no bullies comes here to this park today."

They was coming there but the police stopped them and arrested them and charged as Juveniles in court as in Juvenile court. They heard about that and glad they was arrested as in those bullies. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad those bullies was arrested and charged with crimes and charged as Juveniles in Juvenile court," said Arthur, "And glad we are here in this park and soon we could be in a battle in one of two wars that we are fighting in and the Autocracy is more of a threat than the Dictatorship in fact of course."

"Bullies causes harm to people for those ones is really Villains in a way," said Captain Picard, "They are dangerous children unlike all of you who are good kids."

"I heard of those ones for they are known to beat people up for nothing," said Fern, "We are glad they got arrested so we feel a bit safer in fact of course."

"Those ones will end up in Juvenile Hall for about two to three years in fact," said Data, "And let's hope that they learn their lessons for being in there."

"Glad that the Police arrested them for they had a warrant in fact of course," said George, "We will go back in the Enterprise to fight in a battle against the Autocracy or Dictatorship."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. New spaceship and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today in fact of course. They saw a new spaceship called the Nebraska which was built on Earth in fact of course. It has all the weapons they have. They know that the war is still going on between the United Federation of planets and both the Autocracy and Dictatorship. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new spaceship is called the Nebraska is a good one and glad we are here in school today in fact," said Arthur, "And the Election for our first member of the Council between seven people one is here in the United States and one from Canada that has the best chance of being elected and China picked a Parliament member who is a Communist he won't win in fact of course."

"One from the United States is a member of the House of representatives in fact," said Fern, "One from France is a Progressive who is in their National Assembly."

"One from Italy is a Socialist who serves in their Parliament in fact of course," said Francine, "My parents is for the one from the United States he is a Democrat in fact of course."

"My parents is for the one from Canada for he is from the Conservative party," said Muffy, "We will meet him soon in fact of course."

"No one we know will vote Communist for we know that kind of Socialism doesn't work," said Buster, "He would be the only member of the Council who is one so we know he will lose the election for the Council in fact of course."

"One who is running for it is a member of parliament in the United Kingdom a member off the Labour party," said Mr. Ratburn, "He is a known gay man so I am for him."

The Communist will come in last place in that Election and knows that the Democratic party has the Majority on the Council in fact of course. They know that the war against the Autocracy and Dictatorship is still going on. Mr. Ratburn and Patrick will form a new Political party called the Gay party and run in Elections. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I know that the Democrat will win that Election for his campaign is strong and glad we are here in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a Math test in two weeks so we will need to study hard for it so glad we are members of our study club which some people call it a nerd club but those are the bullies."

"One who is running is from a party in a country in Africa has a weak campaign," said Fern, "He is from South Sudan which just got Independence not to long ago."

"Last one running is from Taiwan she is a good woman but we aren't for her but for the Democrat," said Binky, " We will have a good time watching the results from that Election once it takes place. "

"The one who is from China knows his campaign is weak and won't win the Election," said Sue Ellen, "We will watch the Election results once we have it in a week."

"I don't trust that one from China for he is a known Communist in fact," said Ladonna, "We will watch the election results in a week when it is held."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. The Science test

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today in fact of course. They will take the Science test today from Mr. Ratburn who is known to give out lots of homework and is a known gay man. They found a man worthy to be a Captain of Starfleet spaceship he is from Canada. So a new spaceship is being built it is called the Atomic Atom a design from Fern herself. We see them talking about stuff like the Science test they are about to do and other stuff like the new spaceship and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we pass that test for my parents would hire a tough tutor for me so it wouldn't be Brain in fact of course," said Arthur, "A new spaceship is being built it is called the Atomic Atom which is the spaceship you turned in from our school for the other four aren't from our school and we will fight in another battle either big or small in part of invasion of both the Autocracy and Dictatorship and the war between the Confederation and Kingdom is now to invade one another and only one will win and I think it will be the Confederation."

"I hope to become Captain of a spaceship I hope it will be the Atomic Atom," said Fern, "For that is my best work for me took my time to design it in fact of course."

"I hope we all pass that test for my parents would have my own sister Catherine as my tutor," said Francine, "That is if I fail that test in fact of course."

"My parents would do more than just hire a tough tutor but ground me during that time," said Binky, "For I know how them two can be for they said that to me so I hope I pass it."

"I will talk to them for that seems way to harsh for just that in fact of course," said Brain, "And yes we can and will pass that test for we are in study club in fact of course."

They all passed that test and no tutor in that class for a student but Brain will tutor a boy from another third grade class in fact of course. His parents aren't very strict but did hire a tutor so they picked Brain. He isn't a strict tutor so they know he will help that kid in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Maybe you can have him join our study club as well for I am thinking it would do him some good in fact," said Arthur, "That is just my idea for it makes sense to me and glad we all passed that test so I won't get those tough tutors but as far as I know it was just a scare tactic to encourage us to pass that test and if so it worked but if it was real they won't after all we passed that test."

"That is a good idea and yes he will join our study club so he can pass his test," said Brain, "And the new spaceship called the Atomic Atom is being built and will become part of Starfleet."

"I hope to become Captain of that spaceship someday after of graduate from Starfleet academy," said Fern, "It is my best work in fact of course."

"I will design a spaceship that I will name it what it will be once it is done," said Sue Ellen, "I will get some inspiration from a comic book I found in my Grandparents attic when I was helping my Grandma clean it out plus from the space shuttles and my own ideas."

"That sounds interesting and I will design one from the space shuttles and my own ideas," said Buster, "And glad we passed that test in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Park talk and new spaceship designs

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are in a park on Earth and talk about stuff. Three of them are designing new spaceships as in three more of them. Those three is Arthur, Bud, and Muffy. One person in that school in a first grade class got some ideas from pirate ships which looks a lot like them only a shield around the top and thrusters. It looks like wood but it is really metal but looks like a pirate ship. We see them talking about stuff like making new spaceships and other stuff like that park and other stuff in fact of course.

"I made my own design for a new spaceship I call it the Mississippi after that state it isn't from old Science fiction comics," said Arthur, "One person got his ideas from pirate ships so it won't work for how it will look and glad we are here in this park today and we have a battle coming up and glad we will go to Starfleet academy after High school so I can become a Captain of a spaceship which one they will give me isn't yet known it could be any in Starfleet itself in fact of course."

"It looks good so far and I also don't like that design of a spaceship that looks like a pirate ship," said Captain Picard, "And you kids will go to Starfleet academy after High school."

"One girl in a second grade class at our school made her design from a comic book in the day," said Fern, "So if it is picked it would be one from a comic book come to life."

"One person in a school here in San Francisco from a forth grade class made one," Riker, "She got her ideas from three different things for her design they are from a comic, space shuttles, and a fighter jet in fact of course."

"One boy from Mighty Mountain made his design from a comic book and a fighter jet," said Francine, "We need an original design so we can have more of a surprise for our enemies."

They heard about a girl on Earth from France got her design from a comic book plus a bit from the International Space station in fact. Only some has an original design which will be picked in fact. And that one person happens to be Arthur himself the rest got ideas from other sources like comic books and other things in the past. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I have an original design for a new spaceship I don't get any stuff from comic books and other things we have," said Arthur, "I know that those comic books designs for spaceships is so cheesy looking and so I decided that to just my own design will do so it won't look like spaceships from those old comic books which is my own ideas."

"Yours looks better than those stuff from those old comic books in fact," said Captain Picard, "That is what we are really looking forward to is an original design."

"We know that the one that looks like a pirate ship won't be picked in fact," said Fern, "Some people got ideas right out of those old comic books in fact of course."

"I like the one Arthur here made he turned it into Starfleet headquarters," said Riker, "His is what we are looking for is an original design not from our current old stuff."

"Some people got their ideas from old comic books in the day before modern Science fiction movies," said George, " The like those old comic books those spaceships in them looks good. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Another new spaceship

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school when they heard they picked the Mississippi which is a spaceship designed by Arthur. They then asked him to design another spaceship once asked. Some people wants spaceships from those old Science fiction comics to become real. One boy wants a spaceship from an old Science fiction comic plus from a fighter jet. We see them talking about stuff like that new spaceship and other stuff like why an original design could work and other stuff in fact of course.

"I came up with my own design for that new spaceship none of it is from old science fiction comics in fact of course," said Arthur, "Not that the stuff from those Science fiction comics is bad but not sure they would work as well as they are in them and glad we are here in school today and tomorrow we have a History test I hope we pass it for if I don't my parents would hire a tough tutor and I heard a rumor that one person parents would hire a person to whip him."

"It better be just a rumor because of real his parents would be arrested," said Fern, "I got a new design for a new spaceship I got from three different sources and they are from a comic book, a fighter jet, and a bit from the space shuttles."

"Rumors spread like wildfire and we should take it with a grain of salt," said Brain, "I got a new design for a spaceship I got from a comic book, Science fiction movies, and a bit from the International space station."

"It better be just a rumor for I heard it from some here in this school in fact," said Buster, "I got my design from a comic book which I think looks cool so I hope it becomes real."

"If it is real then his parents are breaking the law for torture is against the law," said Sue Ellen, "I also got a design for a new spaceship from an old Comic book but not same one you saw."

One girl in their school designed a new spaceship from the International space station, space shuttles, and a Nuclear submarine. Arthur alone seems to get that new original designs is what they are looking for. He said why get ideas from comic books and other stuff like fighter jets and other stuff. They said that is to hard to design one from scratch but he said he got one he had from a dream he had. We see them still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"It isn't that hard if you have a dream or just an idea from my brain and glad we are here in school today," said Arthur, "I am not sure why some of you wants spaceships from old Comic books and from stuff like fighter jets and space shuttles as well as stuff like Nuclear Submarines when you should have your own ideas for a new spaceship in fact of course."

"Coming up with your own designs is hard and I think the spaceships from them is cool," said Alex, "I found an old comic book with a cool looking spaceship which I hope becomes real."

"It is hard to design own ideas when you could use ideas from old comic books," said Maria, "I used some of mine from a comic book, a fighter jet, and a bit from an alien spaceship we saw in battle."

"I got my ideas from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a Nuclear submarine," said Jenna, "It is hard to come with original ideas so we get ours from different sources."

"My idea is just from an old comic book that my grandma gave me for helping her clean out the attic," said Lydia, "Glad that surgery allows me to walk for the first time."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Small victory

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle against the Autocracy. They heard that Starfleet headquarters will pick three designs for new spaceships. It is just before a major battle in the invasion. Arthur will have his picked same as Buster and Sue Ellen. They know that battle is an easy victory for the United Federation of planets as in Starfleet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the idea for three new spaceships for Starfleet and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good battle for our side and they have more primitive weapons and we have more advanced technology," said Arthur, I just got word from Starfleet they picked mine for they know it will work and glad we are here in This battle against the Autocracy and they are a bit more advanced than the Dictatorship so we are fighting against the Autocracy as in our spaceship in fact of course. "

"Congratulations Arthur and yes we will win this battle against the Autocracy," said Captain Picard, "I knew your design would be picked for it looks good and will work."

"Mine was also picked so yes one from a comic book was picked in fact," said Buster, "Lets hope it works as well as it does in that comic book that I got."

"Mine was also picked so that is two from comic books so we will see them ourselves in person," said Sue Ellen, "And we did win that battle against the Autocracy so our path of the invasion is clear."

"Lets hope they work like they do in those comic books so they are going to test them," said Riker, "We knew they would pick the idea from Arthur so they must be tested for yours in fact of course."

They heard that a new project for a weapon will be tested out for it would fire huge Asteroids and comets at enemy spaceships. If it does work they could fire them on enemy planets to end intelligent life there. The one that Arthur came up with is called the Atomic Dream. The name for the one Buster came up with is Comic one and Sue Ellen called Comic two. We still see them talking about stuff.

"They picked a member of Starfleet to be it's first Captain and picked two Astronauts from our planet as in Earth Two," said Arthur, "And if they work as in your two they will change the names to be more fitting and if it doesn't work good it would just be for Civilian people with its weapons removed and let's hope they work just like they do in those comic books in fact of course."

"One picked its first Captain from Deep space nine and the other is second in command of another spaceship," said Captain Picard, "Lets hope that those from the comic books works in fact."

"It should have been called the Tennessee after that state that is what I named it," said Buster, "So let's hope they work so it could be called that."

"Mine should have been called the North Dakota after that state in fact," said Sue Ellen, "So I hope it works So it can be called that instead of Comic two."

"Once they are built they will be tested on an old spaceship we no longer use," said Data, "Lets hope those two will work for the one Arthur made will work it was proved."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Zoo and spaceship talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They at the zoo in Elwood city having a good time there. They just got the word from Starfleet headquarters they need designs for three more spaceships. Arthur came up with one from scratch with Ladonna got one from a comic book as in a Science fiction comic from her grandparents with Alex got his from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a World war two fighter. We see them talking about stuff like that zoo and other stuff like new spaceship designs and other stuff in fact.

"We are getting three more animals here as in non Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course," said Arthur, "I got mine from a dream I had last night and I just got word that the Dictatorship surrendered which is good news we are just fighting one war and it is against the Autocracy and we will see if the ones from those comic books will work as well as they do in those comic books in fact of course."

"Your design you got will work and you seem to be the only one for original designs," said Captain Picard, "The rest is from stuff we already have like fighter jets and from Science fiction comic books."

"One First grade boy came up his from a mixture of one from a Science fiction comic, a fighter jet, and a World war one plane," said Fern, "I got mine from a Science fiction comic which I think will work for it is one of the best spaceships in that comic book."

"The other two picked are almost done as in built and must be tested first," said Riker, "One person on our planet got his idea from a fighter jet, a Civilian jet, and a Nuclear Submarine."

"I got my idea from a Science fiction comic, a fighter jet, and a cool looking car," said Brain, "I hope it gets picked for I would love to see it in person."

The three that was picked is from Arthur, Brain, and Buster so two must be tested for they know The one Arthur made will work. Buster got his from a Science fiction comic book that his mom gave him. Arthur seems to come up with his own designs in fact of course. So some ideas is from Science fiction comic books so not original designs in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Lots of ideas is from Science fiction comic books and I come up with my own ideas for new spaceships," said Arthur, "And some is from other sources like Fighter jets and such and the one I turned in is from a dream I had last night and the one from those comic books must be tested to see if they work just as good as they are in those comic books in fact of course."

"We have some old spaceships We no longer use for the rest on those from those comic books," said Captain Picard, "We will still fight against the Autocracy and we know the Dictatorship is no more."

"One girl got her design from a fighter jet, International space station, and her own Bike, " said Buster, "So glad it wasn't picked for how it looks it won't work."

"I knew they would pick the idea from Arthur here for his is original ideas," said Data, "And one idea I hated most is from a Nuclear bomb, a bike, and a drag racer."

"One person came up with an idea from a Nuclear submarine with a fighter jet," said Francine, "Arthur here seems to be the only one with his own ideas."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Huge win and ideas

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They at a big battle against the Autocracy it is part of the invasion of it. They just got word that the Confederation invaded the Kingdom. And also got word that they need two more spaceships from children. Arthur has his own ideas for one he calls it the Utah after that state. It was from his dream that he had last night. Some got their ideas from old Science fiction comics. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like their ideas for new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"We will win this battle against the Autocracy for we have more spaceships and other stuff like technology," said Arthur, "I got my idea from a dream that I had last night it isn't from other stuff like comic books and other stuff like Submarines, fighter jets and other stuff we already have and I call it the Utah after that state and glad we are part of the crew of Starfleet in fact of course."

"No doubt about it that we will win this battle against the Autocracy," said Captain Picard, "As for your idea for the new spaceship is very good no doubt yours will be picked."

"I got my ideas from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a,bit from the International space station," said Fern, "We will win this battle against the Autocracy in fact of course."

"Not the best idea for a new spaceship but it is pretty good and we will win this battle," said Riker, "And those new spaceships from the comic books is done on the outside now to do the work inside like computers and other stuff we need."

"I got my idea from a comic book that I just got from my grandma in fact," said Buster, "For it works good in the comic books and we will win this battle."

They won that battle so the invasion is going as planned and some in the Autocracy wants their government to ask for a cease fire in fact. For if signed they would halt the invasion they are doing in fact. So a huge protest is going on asking for a cease fire in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff like ideas for new spaceships and such.

"Not sure if a combination of stuff would work for it wouldn't look very good in fact of course," said Arthur, "As for the in the ones from the comic books must be tested to see if they work like they do in those old comic books that you got from your grandma and grandpa for they will be tested out on old spaceships we no longer use."

"We are installing the weapons in those spaceships from those old Science fiction comic books," said Captain Picard, "We also put in computers from Starfleet headquarters as well as radar and GPS and will soon put in sonar and a desk top computer will go in."

"I got my ideas from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a bit from a small airplane," said George, "I hope that it gets picked for I like it."

"Not sure that will be picked and I hope those new spaceships from those comic books," said Worf, "For we never used ideas from old Science fiction comic books before."

"I got my ideas from a fighter jet, a Nuclear bomb, and a bit from a cool looking stock car," said Jenna, "I hope those new spaceships from those comic books works."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. New spaceship works

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They at school and heard those spaceships from the old Science fiction comic books worked as planned. And need ideas for more new spaceships from children so Arthur got his from his own mind by himself. One boy got his ideas from a fighter jet, a Nuclear weapon, and his bike. They know that it won't work for it looks lame. We see them talking about stuff like those new spaceships and one is from Arthur and talking about other stuff like their new ideas for spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad our ideas for new spaceships works and it will help us in our war against the Autocracy," said Arthur, "I came up with this idea from my own mind and glad we are here in school today and glad our ideas works as planned and I hope we become officers for Starfleet which is the military wing of the United Federation of planets and glad we passed that test we had in fact of course."

"I got my idea for a new spaceship from a comic book which I think looks cool," said Fern, "This time I am not combining it with other stuff in fact of course."

"I also got mine from an old comic book I have which looks good to me," said Buster, "I hope we don't have to end life in that planet which is the Capital of the Autocracy to win the war."

"My idea for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from the International space station," said Francine, "I hope my plan is picked for it looks cool."

"And my idea for a new spaceship is from a cool looking car, a World war two plane, and a Nuclear weapon," said Alex, "And let's hope not to end life as in intelligent life on that one planet."

They now see pages from old Science fiction comic books coming to life and new designs as well and some plans for spaceships are lame. They know that that war will be victory for Starfleet as well as the Federation of planets. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"I don't like some of those ideas for new spaceships for they are lame in their looks and such," said Arthur, "One person got her ideas from a bike, a fighter jet, and a toy rocket ship that her brother has for a toy and glad our ideas are working as planned and glad we passed that test in fact of course."

"One idea I saw is from a boy who got his ideas from a Saturn five rocket, a world war one plane, and his skateboard," said Fern, "So yes pretty lame in fact of course."

"My ideas for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a battle robot, and a small airplane," said Maria , "I hope it gets picked for it looks good and cool."

"One plan I saw for a new spaceship is from a classic video game, the International space station, and his scooter," said Binky, "That is from me in fact of course. "

"One idea I saw for a new spaceship is from a Nuclear submarine, a ship, and a spy plane," said Sue Ellen, "We know our plans for new spaceships are working as planned."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Almost over

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle against the Autocracy. They see the new spaceships is there and it is what stand between them and the capital planet of the Autocracy. They know once they reach it and take it the Autocracy will fall to the United Federation of planets. So maybe they could ask for a cease fire. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Autocracy and those new spaceships are working great," said Arthur, "And at school we will have a Science test coming up so we will have to study hard for it and glad we are here in this battle against the Autocracy and maybe they could ask for a cease fire to end that war and that solar system there has their capital planet in it in fact of course."

"I heard they could ask for a cease fire and glad we found you all before they could," said Captain Picard, "We know that they are looking for new spaceship designs in fact of course."

"I got my ideas from a comic book that I have and glad we are here in this battle," said Fern, "And one girl from our school for her ideas from her bike, a car, and a bit from a toy rocket in fact of course."

"We will someday soon have a big battle against the Autocracy which would be the last," said Riker, "And the next designs for new spaceships will come from kids."

"This battle will be a victory for us and my design for a new spaceship from a magazine," said Buster, "It looks cool and powerful in fact of course."

Arthur came up with his own design for a new spaceship which they know It will work and glad they won that small battle against the Autocracy. For the Autocracy had no chance of winning that battle. they could soon ask for a cease fire. Arthur knows that his design will be picked we still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I came up with my own design for a new spaceship called the West Virginia after that state in fact, said Arthur, "It came to me in a dream I had and glad we won that battle against the Autocracy we know most ideas is bad as in very bad for they are from stuff like bikes and such in fact of course."

"We could see a cease fire if the people there has their way in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "We know it is up to the leaders of that place in fact of course."

"I came up with my idea from a comic book I have and glad we won that battle," said Brain, " It is from the best Science fiction comic book of of all time. "

"I got my idea from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from the International space station," said Bud, "Glad we are here in this spaceship."

"One kid from our planet came up with his ideas from his toys in fact of course," said Riker, "We know that the one Arthur came up with looks good and will be picked."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Another war won

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at the last battle against the Autocracy because it is for their capital planet itself. And will pick designs for new spaceships during that battle. A new enemy arrived from another galaxy and they must fight against them. One boy came up with a design from his bike, a toy rocket ship, and a bit from the space shuttles. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new designs for spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Autocracy because it is for the Autocracy capital itself in fact of course," said Arthur, "The design I turned in came from a dream that I had so it should work for they are all working as planned and we have a Science test tomorrow during science class and glad we are here in this battle against the Autocracy because it will let us win the war against the Autocracy and glad we was found by you all."

"We will indeed win the war against the Autocracy and your design was one picked," said Captain Picard, "I knew yours would be picked in fact of course."

"My design from that magazine from the time my grandparents was children was picked," said Buster, "We will win this battle against the Autocracy letting us win the war."

"Both designs was picked because they look the best and we won that battle and won the war," said Riker, "And we must build them before our new enemy arrives."

"We won the war against the Autocracy and look they surrendered to us," said Fern, "And I heard about the new enemy they are coming here soon."

The Autocracy is no more and all that was in it joined the United Federation of planets and glad they won that war in fact of course. Those two spaceship designs are now being built in fact of course. They know that the new enemy sent a scout ship into the Galaxy and knows that a new war is coming. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Another war is coming and now we need to come up with more designs for new spaceships," said Arthur, "For they are going to be a tough enemy but we have a slight advantage but we need more spaceships and that one weapon from a project works as planned so we will have a bit more of an advantage than before."

"One new weapons project would shoot acid that can eat through metal," said Captain Picard, "If it works as planned would give us more of an advantage than before."

"Arthur here has a new design he turned in and my design is from a Science fiction comic book," said Fern, "And another weapons project would blast a jet of air that would blow enemy spaceships into a near by star in fact of course."

"They are looking for four designs for spaceships this time and both of yours looks amazing," said Riker, "And we will fight in another war in fact of course."

"One girl from the first grade came up with her design for a new spaceship is from her toys," said Francine, "Glad we won another war in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. New enemy arrives

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle against a new enemy from another Galaxy. Three new spaceships is there. And they are glad that new projects proved to work. So they was put on new spaceships in fact of course. Starfleet is now stronger than before. That is so to new spaceships and new weapons in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that new enemy and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"That new enemy is strong but we are stronger and the Confederation joined our side in the war," said Arthur, "They need last two spaceship designs are needed and so I turned in my last design from a dream that I had and one other will be picked and one girl we know for her designs from space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from a toy rocket ship that her brother has and not sure if that will work."

"With another war going on we need more spaceships from people in fact," said Captain Picard, "The Confederation is now going to help us in that war and yes two more designs from children the rest are from adult artist."

"The one I turned in is from a comic book my grandparents gave me in fact," said Fern, "That new enemy is strong but we are stronger in fact of course."

"One boy from the first grade in a school on our planet got his ideas from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a toy UFO he has," said Riker, "Not sure we could use them."

"My idea I turned in is from a comic book that I got from my grandparents," said Buster, "That new enemy is strong but we are stronger and we will win the war."

One boy from another planet turned in an idea from his toy rocket ship he has plus a bit from the International space station. They win that battle against that new enemy from another Galaxy in fact. Arthur got his design idea picked plus one from a comic book. The one that will be picked is the best looking and most powerful in a comic book. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One boy in another school as in Mighty Mountain got his ideas from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from a toy rocket ship," said Arthur, "And we won that battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy and one idea from a female cousin of mine got her ideas from a toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from a space capsule like Dragon version two which was an idea picked by our space agency."

"I don't think those two will be picked for I saw those two ideas I don't like them," said Captain Picard, "We will win the war against the new enemy."

"My idea for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a bit from the space shuttles," said Francine, "We will win the war against the new enemy in fact of course."

"One boy I know got his ideas from a movie he saw plus a bit from a fighter jet and a bit from a toy UFO he has," said Riker, "We will win the war against the new enemy from another Galaxy."

"The idea I turned in is from a toy rocket ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from a drone," said Sue Ellen, "We will see which two will be picked in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Winning a battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against a new enemy from another Galaxy. New ideas for new spaceships at Starfleet headquarters was picked. They will be built before the next battle. Both ideas are from Arthur and Fern in fact of course. They know that some ideas are just strange looking. So they wouldn't be picked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the ideas that was picked and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against that new enemy and my last design for new spaceships was picked," said Arthur, "I call it the Slugger which I got from Baseball and glad we are here in this battle against that new enemy from another Galaxy and one I think was the worst looking was from his bike, skateboard, and a toy rocket ship and glad it wasn't picked but mine is an original design so it was picked for it is one of the best in fact of course."

"I know we will win the battle against the new enemy and I knew your idea would be picked," said Captain Picard, "And we know that some ideas for new spaceships is ugly looking."

"My idea for a new spaceship was picked and we will win this battle against them," said Fern, "That is another spaceship from the pages of Science fiction comic books in real life."

"We will win this battle and the war and look the Confederation sent some of their spaceships," said Data, "We know that your two has the best ideas for new spaceships in fact."

"We will win this battle and as well as the war and one idea for a new spaceship is strange looking," said Francine, "It is from her own toys that she came up with in fact of course."

All that is left of the Borg won't be involved in that war for they are in their own planet in the unknown regions of the Galaxy in fact. They are slowly trying to rebuild their army so they could fight against them. The new enemy has five disadvantages and they are less spaceships, poor economy, from another Galaxy, less military, and a weak Government. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I know we have five advantages and just two disadvantage we could improve those two," said Arthur, "Our advantages is a strong Military, more spaceships, strong economy, proven government, and more advanced technology and our two that we are weak is more spread out and some new members are less advanced."

"We will improve your technology for your planet we are working on that now," said Captain Picard, "And more spaceships will help us be less spread out."

"At least we are trying to improve our disadvantages to turn it into advantages," said Fern, "Our new enemy isn't trying to improve theirs which will give us one more advantage."

"Yes it give us one more advantage it is our sixth we are are trying to improve us," said Riker, "Look a new spaceship for our side has arrived and it is doing great."

"One idea from a boy from another school in the District is from his toys," said Buster, "And I am glad it wasn't picked for it looks like three toys in one."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. More new spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today and heard that the new spaceships was built and has officers and crew on board them. Some are original designs and some from the pages of Science fiction comic books and a few from other stuff. They know that they will work in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like those new spaceships and other stuff like the test they will take and other stuff in fact of course.

"Some are from my original designs and some from the pages of Science fiction comic books in fact," said Arthur, "And I hope we pass the upcoming History test about the Civil war but look at the bright side we will watch a civil war movie and one of our best spaceships is Stealth spaceship which one of us could become the Captain of that spaceship someday after we graduate from Starfleet academy after high school and glad we are here today in fact of course."

"I know those new spaceships will work and the ones I picked was the best ones in that comic book," said Fern, "I hope we pass that History test on Wednesday which is the say it is on."

"With the new enemy we could come up with new ideas for new spaceships," said Buster, "I hope we pass that History test for it I fail it my mom would hire a tough tutor for me."

"Those new spaceships will work and glad we got some of our ideas was picked," said Brain, "If we study hard for that test we will pass it in fact of course."

"I got my idea for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from a small airplane," said Alex, "Only meant to go to outer space and I hope we pass that next test."

They asked them for new ideas for new spaceships so Arthur turned in an original design from a dream he had last night in fact of course. Buster got his idea from an old Science fiction comic book he got from his grandma. One boy from another school got his ideas from his toy ticket ship, his toy UFO, and a bit from a fighter jet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Not sure why he got some ideas from his toys and I can understand the fighter jet part in fact of course," said Arthur, "But from some of his toys not sure how that would look for my guess it would look a lot like a toy than a real spaceship but just my guess and not sure his ideas will work in fact of course."

"One girl I know got her design from a fighter jet, a toy rocket ship, and a bit from the International space station," said Fern, "So I don't think her idea for a new spaceship will be picked."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his toys in fact," said Francine, "So his spaceship would look like a combination of his toys."

"I know a girl who got her design from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from a video game controller, said Buster, "We will have to hope her idea won't be picked."

"And I know a boy in the first grade who got his design from three kinds of fighter jets," said Brain, "Might be from an air show he saw in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Small battle victory

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle against the new enemy. The new spaceships is there and see them fighting the new enemy. They will have more spaceships to fight them and win. They know that battle is a small one and knowing that the next battle could be huge. As in a major battle against the new enemy. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like some designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"One boy from another school in the second grade design is from his toy rocket ship with his toy UFO and a bit from a fighter jet," said Arthur, "And some ideas for new spaceships is strange looking because they are from toys and we will win this battle against the new enemy and one idea for a new spaceship is from a girl in our school in Kindergarten is from a few fighter jets which not sure how it would look in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the new enemy and next battle could be huge," said Captain Picard, "One boy in our planet in an Elementary school idea for a new spaceship is from a Nuclear submarine, a fighter jet, and a bit from the space shuttles."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and next battle could be huge," said Fern, "One girl I know from our school ideas for a new spaceship is from the space shuttles, a toy rocket ship, and a bit from a World war two plane."

"Only the best two ideas will be picked and one that was picked is from Arthur here," said Riker, "They are still seeing what the second one will be."

"One boy I know from another school idea for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet with two other stuff," said Buster, "We will win this battle against the new enemy."

The last one they picked is from Fern who got her design from a comic book she got from her Grandma for helping her clean her attic. The worst idea for a new spaceship is from three toys he has in fact. They said it would look to much like a combination of three toys in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They picked the best two designs for new spaceships and one looks to toy like in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won that battle against the new enemy and next battle against the new enemy might be huge and the next designs for new spaceships could be from us or maybe even some other people in fact of course."

"Those two was the best designs we ever saw and we know that they will work," said Captain Picard, "I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy."

"One girl I met said her design for a new spaceship is from two fighter jets and a bit from a Nuclear submarine," said Fern, "I don't like that idea and I knew we would win that battle."

"You two is good at designing new spaceships for us to use in fact of course," said Riker, "And I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy and next battle could be huge," said Fern, "We will have to come up with new ideas for new spaceships."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. Huge win and more ideas

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against the new enemy. All the new spaceships are there along with Stealth spaceship and the Enterprise. It is a major battle against the new enemy. They are glad a lot of their designs was picked for new spaceships. They know that the new enemy is strong but they are stronger and those new spaceships are being built and two small spaceships was retired. We see them talking about stuff like that huge battle and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad we joined Starfleet and a lot of our ideas was picked," said Arthur, "I had a dream about a new spaceship so I drew it and painted it so it will look good and one idea for a new spaceship from a boy who got his ideas from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from the space shuttles so it looks strange and I don't like it for it is ugly and looks slow and not powerful in fact."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad some of our ideas was picked," said Captain Picard, "One girl I met got her design from two fighter jets and a bit from the International space station."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and my design is from a comic book," said Fern, "One boy I know got his ideas from a fighter jet, a commercial airplane, and a bit from his toy UFO."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and some more from Starfleet came," said Riker, "One girl I know got her design from a Nuclear submarine, a fighter jet, and the space shuttles."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad some of our ideas was picked," said Buster, "My idea is from a Science fiction comic book in fact of course."

One boy from another school got his ideas from a fighter jet, his toy rocket ship, and a bit from the International space station in fact. They won that battle against the new enemy in fact of course. One girl they know got her design from a small retired space ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from her toy UFO. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We did win that battle against the new enemy and we are looking for their command ship in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy from the first grade got his ideas for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy rocket ship, and a bit from his certain body part that we have well is who is male in fact of course."

"We did indeed win that battle against the new enemy and we found a huge space ship that isn't one of ours," said Captain Picard, "And getting some of his design on his boy parts is wrong."

"We have the same body parts as you humans that is why we wear clothes," said Fern, "And one girl we know got her design from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and from a movie we saw as in a Science fiction movie."

"We did win that battle against the new enemy and glad some of your designs became real," said Riker, "One boy I know got it from some of his toys so it won't look good."

"We will win the war against the new enemy for we have more spaceships and better technology," said Francine, "We will win the next battle in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. Science test passed

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school ready for their Science test and heard about some ideas for a new spaceship. And some looks pretty good in fact of course. And some looks ugly or to toyish. And they know some ideas for new spaceships is from Science fiction comic books. Arthur got his from a dream that he had. We see them talking about stuff like the Science test and other stuff like the new ideas for new spaceships and other stuff.

"I hope we pass this science test for if I fail it my mom would hire a tough tutor for me in fact," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his toy UFO he has and glad we got some of our ideas for new spaceships and they are working and new weapons projects are going on to see if we can use them in battle against the new enemy or maybe even future wars in fact of course."

"One girl I know got her design from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from the International space station," said Fern, "And my parents would hire a tough tutor for me as well and my idea is from a Science fiction comic book."

"Lets hope we all pass that test for my mom would not only hire a tough tutor but get grounded," said Binky, "The one she has in mind for me is a mean woman."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a toy airplane," said Francine, "And if I fail that test my sister will be my tutor."

"One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and her bicycle," said Buster, "My mom said she would make me sleep in the same bed as her if I fail it."

They took the test and passed it and glad they did for they would be punished if they failed it or so as they think in fact of course. One idea they heard is from a boy who got his design for a new spaceship is from his family car, his toy UFO, and his skateboard. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we passed that test for my parents would have hired a tough tutor for me in fact of course," said Arthur, "One girl I know got her design from from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from the International space station and not sure if that will work as she planned for I think it would look ugly and slow and not good in battle for it would be destroyed."

"Glad we passed that test for my mom said she would spank me and hire a tough tutor for me," said Jenna, "One boy I know got his design from a fighter jet, a commercial jet, and the space shuttles."

"Glad we passed that test for my mom would tell at me and shame me," said Ladonna, "My brother Bud got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book."

"Glad that I passed that test for my parents would make me wear a sign saying I failed it," said Maria, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from a Saturn five rocket."

"Glad we passed the test for my mom would have me sleep in bed without a cover," said Alex, "My feet and toes would get cold for like most I sleep barefoot."

"Glad we passed that test for my parents would have have treated me like a baby," said Muffy, "One girl I know got her design from a Science fiction movie she saw."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. More spaceships built

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school ready for their lessons for today and know more spaceships was built and ready for war. And heard about a boy who got his ideas for new spaceships from three of his toys. They don't like ideas from toys for they would look just like them. Arthur came up with his spaceship design from his dream. We see them talking about stuff like the new spaceships and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact.

"One of those three new spaceships is from me and one from two others from comic books of the day," said Arthur, "I love going to school and glad we all passed that test for I am afraid if I fail a test my parents would hire a tough tutor for I know how they can be and one of those spaceships I could become Captain someday after we graduate from Starfleet academy after high school and right now we are just in Elementary school in fact of course."

"One of them is from me which I got from a comic book I got from my parents," said Fern, "And I also love school and glad we all passed that test."

"And the other one is from me which I got from a comic book my grandparents gave me," said Buster, "I am glad we are here in school today and glad we all passed that test in fact of course."

"One girl I know got her design from a fighter jet, a toy UFO, and a bit from her family car," said Francine, "And glad we passed that test we took in fact of course."

"One boy I know got his design from two fighter jets and a bit from the International space station," said Brain, "And I love going to school and I knew we would pass that test."

The people at Starfleet headquarters said they won't pick ideas from toys for they would look like a huge combination of three toys. But will get original ideas and ones from Science fiction comic books. They know that another battle is coming and still looking for the enemy flagship. That is were the leader of the enemy is at. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That from Starfleet headquarters won't stop some people from getting ideas for new spaceships from toys," said Arthur, "I get my designs for new spaceships from dreams I have and I love going to school and I won't get ideas for new spaceships from toys for that would look you got like when it should look better than that for if we had toy like would be destroyed in battle."

"Some people never learn about stuff like that and one boy I know got his ideas from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from a lawn mower in fact of course," Francine, "I will never get my ideas for new spaceships from toys in fact of course."

"One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her bike, and a bit from a fighter jet," said Jenna, "It won't be picked for parts of it would look to toy like."

"Those new spaceships looks good and one boy I know got his ideas for a new spaceship from some stuff," said Binky, "It is from his toy UFO, his bike, and a certain part us males has."

"I know what part you mean he shouldn't get ideas from body parts," said Ladonna, "He must have a sick mind for he is not a good boy in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Park and ship talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a park in Elwood city today. They are all their including the crew of the Enterprise including Captain Picard. They heard one boy from Elwood city Preschool got ideas for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, Toy UFO, and a bit from his family car. They know it won't be picked for it will look to toy like and a bit car like. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like ideas for the next new spaceship and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love this park here and my design for a new spaceship I turned in is from a dream that I had in fact," said Arthur, "One boy I know from Crown city got ideas for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, toy UFO, and a bit from the International space station and glad we are here in the park today and once we find their command ship we can go there and fight against it in fact of course."

"The one you got will most likely be picked same as two from classic Science fiction comic books," said Captain Picard, "And you have a nice park here in fact of course."

"This is the best part in Elwood city and one of the biggest parks outside of National parks is in St. Louis," said Fern, "One girl I know from Elwood city Preschool got her design from a toy rocket ship, family car, and a bit from the space shuttles that girl just happens to be Emily in fact of course."

"Your design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book is cool looking," said Riker, "And I like this park you have here in fact of course."

"I love this park here and glad we are here today and I am working on a new project," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his toy UFO."

The three they picked is from Arthur, Fern, and Buster so they are happy about that and glad they are at that park today in fact. So those three spaceships are starting to get built in fact of course. The project that Brain is working on is to help track that one spaceship. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew mine would be picked for it is from a good dream that I had about it in fact of course," said Arthur, "The idea that D.W. had is from some of her toys which we know won't be picked but you know how my sister is like she can be such a brat and glad we are here in this park in fact of course."

"I knew yours would be picked and we know it will work in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And yes I know D.W. can be a brat in fact of course."

"One girl I know from our school in the First grade got her design for a new spaceship from three toys," said Buster, "And one boy I know got his ideas for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a but from his own private parts."

"We will pick no spaceship from body parts for that would look bad in fact," said Riker, "We will be glad when we destroy the command ship which will end the war."

"We have the same body parts as you humans in fact we are human like," said Fern, "And one boy I know got his ideas from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his skateboard."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Won a huge battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a huge battle against the new enemy. Brain had made a device to the GPS tracking devices to help them track the command ship of the new enemy. They began scanning the unknown regions for the command ship of the new enemy. Once they find it they will go to it and fight against it. They heard about some new designs for new spaceships including their own ideas. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and we just found the new enemy command ship," said Arthur, "I had a dream about a new spaceship so I drew it and turned it to Starfleet headquarters and one boy I know in the second grade got his design from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from a Nuclear submarine and all the ships We designed is here plus Stealth spaceship and the Enterprise which we are on in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the new enemy and we like your designs for new spaceships," said Captain Picard, "I am glad we found you all for the spaceships you all made is good."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad we are here in fact," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design from her family car, space shuttles, and a bit from her bike."

"You kids are good and you all are good parts of our crew in fact of course," said Riker, "We will not only win this battle but also the war in fact of course."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and soon we will win the war," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his private parts which we know won't be picked."

Both Fern and Buster got their designs from classic Science fiction comic books and one will be more fast and powerful in fact. One of them would be slower and less powerful in fact of course. The new enemy has no idea that Starfleet found their command ship. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the new enemy and one girl I know got her design from three things," said Arthur, "Her design for a new spaceship is from her bike, a toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house which we know won't be picked but at least none of her body parts was used in her design for a new spaceship."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy and will soon win the war," said Captain Picard, "One boy in my planet got his design for a new spaceship is from his Toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from the International space station."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the new enemy in fact of course," said Jenna, "My design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from a World war two airplane."

"We will win the war for we found their command ship so we will go there soon," said Worf, "We know that new designs are being made and turned in."

"We won that battle against the new enemy and we will win war in fact ," said Brain, "My design I turned is from a Science fiction comic book I have."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. New spaceships and school

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today ready to learn and heard that there new spaceships was built. It is from the newer ideas as in picked from Arthur,Buster, and Fern. So one is an original design and one from a Science fiction comic book. Both will be good in battle in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the next test they will have and other stuff like the new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we study hard or we would fail that test and it is an English test in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad more of our designs for new spaceships was picked and I had another dream about another new spaceship so I drew it and will soon turn it into Starfleet headquarters and I heard a rumor that a new Elementary school will be built were an Victorian era mansion once stood and will hire teachers and such and the Principal will be a school teacher and will need students."

"It isn't a rumor but a fact and I know three teachers who they will talk to become Principle," said Fern, "I will study hard for that test and one is from here who is Mr. Marco the other is a third grade teacher named Mrs. Patterson from Mighty Mountain and a first grade teacher from another area school in fact of course."

"I hope I don't go to that new school for I love going here to Lakewood," said Buster, "And glad some of our designs was picked going for new spaceships and that one you said is from PS twenty two and two we don't know."

"I know that forth one is a forth grade teacher from Green Meadows his name is Mr. Hopper," said Brain, "We go were they tell us to go and glad some of our ideas was picked for new spaceships."

"I know the fifth whom is the last she is a Kindergarten teacher Mrs. Washington of Glenbrook," said Francine, "Two substitute teachers will become teachers there and glad some of our ideas for new spaceships was picked and built."

The foundation was laid for the new school and the frame went up and now putting the place were the bricks will be put at in fact. They talked to them five and decided not to hire the Kindergarten teacher and the first grade teacher as first Principal of that new school. We still see them talking about stuff after they heard about that and such.

"The first Principal won't be a Kindergarten teacher and first grade teacher in fact of course," said Arthur, "So that means it will be either Mr. Marco, Mr. Hopper, or Mrs. Patterson as its first Principal and hired two more teachers who was substitute teachers for other classes in fact of course."

"I hope it isn't Mr. Hopper because Green Meadows Elementary school is a Special Education school," said Jenna, "He only knows how to handle people who needs Special Education."

"If they pick Mr. Marco means that we get a new second grade teacher," said George, "If they pick Mrs. Patterson they will get a new forth grade teacher and if Mr. Hopper means they get a new teacher in fact of course."

"It is between two now they won't hire Mr. Hopper as first principal in fact," said Binky, "Mr. Marco and Mrs. Patterson and I hope I won't go to that new school."

"One who they pick will be a good choice and the teacher they will hire is a new teacher in fact," said Alex, "One who was a student teacher in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Small battle and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a small battle against the new enemy. They heard that Mr. Marco will become the first Principal of that new Elementary school so that is his last year as a teacher. That is the small battle just before they take the fight to the enemy command ship. So two more spaceships will be built before the last battle. It is for a small part of open space. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new Elementary school and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and then fight that command shop in fact of course," said Arthur, "Mr. Marco will be the first Principal of the new Elementary school and the name of the new Elementary school is Morning Star Elementary school and soon they will start getting students and already got lots of new arrivals so soon they will take one student from each class here in Lakewood with new arrivals to take their places in fact of course. "

"Yes we will win this battle here and two more spaceships are being built before the last battle," said Captain Picard, "And if it is you who gets picked make new friends there."

"Not sure who they will pick and if it is me I will make new friends there," said Fern, "We will win this battle against the new enemy and not sure who will be the one picked for the new school."

"Yes we will win this small battle against the new enemy and glad we found you kids," said Riker, "And if it is any of you here who gets picked you will adjust there."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad we are here in fact," said Buster, "If it is me I will make new friends there in fact of course."

The one from their class that got picked was Alex and glad they will stay in the same Elementary school except for Alex in fact of course. They won that battle against the new enemy and them two new spaceships was built and it's crew members was picked and it's first Captain is a man who is an Astronaut who is a Monkey man in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We did win that battle against the new enemy and Alex is the one who was picked from our class for new school," said Arthur, "So we will keep on going to Lakewood Elementary school until we go to Middle school and then high school and then Starfleet academy so someday I will become a Captain of a Starship which I will design or one I already did in fact of course."

"Alex you will adjust when you go to that new Elementary school in fact," said Captain Picard, "And I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy."

"I just hope that school doesn't have a bully group which would be bad," said Alex, "Glad we are winning the war against the new enemy in fact of course."

"He will adjust and if they have a bully group and messes with you tell an adult," said Riker, "We will win the last battle against the new enemy in fact of course."

"His teacher will either be Mr. Black, Mrs. Petterson, or Mrs. Blair in fact of course," said Brain, "We will win this war against the new enemy in fact."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. Bath and ideas

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in the bath together tonight. The tub and water covers up their private parts from us not from each other. To them they are body parts that boys and girls had different parts there. They heard they will get to design more spaceships for them to look over. Arthur got his from his dream in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that bath and other stuff like new spaceship designs and other stuff in fact.

"This bath feels so good and glad we are here today and tomorrow we could go to battle," said Arthur, "Starfleet headquarters is looking for more designs for new spaceships so I turned in one I got from my dream so it is my own design from my mind and one boy I know got his ideas for new spaceships from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his toy rocket ship so his won't be picked for it would look part toy like instead of something better in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see our toes as well as boy parts and girl parts," said Fern, "I got my design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have."

"We also we all have nipples and behinds only our boy parts and girl parts are different," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from my bike."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked," said Buster, "My design for a new spaceship is from three fighter jets and one girl I know got her design for the new spaceship from her toys as in from her toy UFO, you rocket ship, and her doll house."

"We might be naked with our parts showing but I have no shame in fact," said Brain, " My design for a new spaceship is from the International space station, a fighter jet, and a bit from my skateboard and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Nuclear submarine, space shuttles, and a bit from his boy parts. "

Bud said his design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book and said it is a powerful spaceship from that comic book. They are enjoying their bath together and has no shame in fact of course. Ladonna got her design for a new spaceship from another comic book. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together with all of you and I got my idea for a new spaceship from my dream," said Arthur, "I am glad they like lots of our ideas to become real spaceships and one girl I know got her idea from her toys and that girl is D.W. who is my sister in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and the toys I got my ideas from is Science fiction toys," said D.W., "And I had bath with boys before and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and my design for a new spaceship is from three fighter jets," said Sue Ellen, "And one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his roller skates."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact," said Alex, "I will adjust to that new school and I hope to get Mrs. Blair for I met her from a store she seems nice and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic I and I am that boy."

"I love having baths together with all of you I have no shame in fact of course," said Binky, " My design for a new spaceship is from my family car, a fighter jet, and my boy parts. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Won the war

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in the last battle against the new enemy. Two new spaceships are there and doing a good job clearing their fighters out. As in destroying them. Stealth spaceship fired two shots at the command ship causing some damage to it. It killed just three on board of the command ship. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new ideas for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle which will win us the war against the new enemy in fact of course," said Arthur, "And my new design for a new spaceship is from my dream and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his toy UFO and that last one will look toy like for it is from a toy UFO and glad we are here in this last battle and we should use the solar beam at that spaceship which should destroy it in fact of course."

"Yes we will win the war against the new enemy and glad we are here in fact," said Captain Picard, "And those two new spaceships are doing a good job in this battle."

"Yes I think we should fire the solar beam which we got from project Stardust," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have in fact of course."

"I think that is a Good idea and that will end the war earlier than we thought," said Riker, "We know it will get the small enemy spaceships on its way to the command ship."

"Yes we will win the war against the new enemy and my idea for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book," said Buster, "And one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from a Diesel submarine from the Korean war."

They fired that weapon which fried the enemy spaceships and then fried the command ship and that caused what remains to surrender. None of the spaceships from Starfleet was destroyed winning the war big time. That means the next enemy could be against the Borg. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew that weapon would do the job done and glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I know another boy who got his ideas for new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO so we know that won't be picked for part of it will look toy like as in the lights that will be on it in fact of course. "

"Starfleet headquarters said no ideas from toys even if it is just part toy like," said Captain Picard, "And we love the designs you kids make in New spaceships in fact."

"We won the war and glad you all like our designs for new spaceships," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, her bike, and a bit from a satellite."

"What remind of the new enemy surrendered to us and we took it in fact," said Data, " One boy I know got his ideas for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from another toy. "

"We won that war against the new enemy and I wonder who our next enemy will be," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. New spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all at a place to see the three new spaceships for they picked three of their designs for spaceships. They are from Arthur, Buster, and Fern in fact of course. They know they will work in the next war against a long term enemy the Borg. They are still around now with a new Queen. We see them talking about stuff like those new spaceships and other stuff like their next designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that they picked our designs for new spaceships and mine was from a dream I had once," said Arthur, "I had another dream about a new spaceship so I drew it and will soon turn it in and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a Nuclear weapon, a fighter jet, and a bit from the International space station and I heard a rumor that six more political parties formed here in the United States of America in fact of course."

"Mine is from a Science fiction comic book I have and my last design is from another Science fiction comic book," said Fern, "I know a girl who got her design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from her toy UFO."

"Glad that mine was picked as well and I know it will work in fact of course," said Buster, "I heard the same rumor Arthur here heard and could be true and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his toy rocket ship."

"Those new spaceships looks good and powerful and I hope no more wars happens for a while," said Brain, " One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a satellite, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike. "

"Glad to see three new spaceships from our designs we have in fact of course," said Bud, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a UFO eraser he has."

The Borg lost a small part of space to a small rebel group which is all that remains of the people who didn't become a Borg in fact of course. All that remains is one million people string and their population is going up. To avoid a war with the Borg is To resettle those people into a new planet so that is what will happen. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that we will someday go to Starfleet academy after high school in fact of course," said Arthur, "My sister got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear weapon, and a bit from her toy rocket ship and you know how she can be she is a brat and it is because how my parents was like until I stood up to them and they got counciling to become better parents."

"My design for a new spaceship is from a satellite, a fighter jet, and a bit from my skateboard," said Alex, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy rocket ship, and a bit from his own private parts so it won't be picked."

"Glad that some of our designs got picked for new spaceships that we see," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three of her toys."

"My design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from my bike," said Maria, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his bike, his family car, and a bit from a fighter jet."

"My design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from my toy UFO," said George, " One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Another new enemy

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all at school not knowing a new enemy came from another Galaxy. So new spaceships must be built for a war against them will start soon. Arthur and them heard about it and Arthur got his new spaceship design from a dream that he had. The new enemy is strong but so are they so they are evenly matched so new spaceships must be built to give them the advantage. We see them talking about stuff like that new enemy and other stuff like new spaceship designs and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new enemy is strong but so are we so we are evenly matched so new spaceships must be built," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his toy UFO so it won't be picked for part of it would look toy like which will make us a laughing stock so that is why they said no designs for new spaceships allowed in fact of course."

"We will win that war against the new enemy even though it could last for years," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from her family car."

"I know that the new enemy came from another Galaxy but we will win the war," said Buster, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one boy I know got his ideas for a new spaceship from three toys he has as in his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his toy car."

"We will win the war against the new enemy so more spaceships must be built," said Brain, "I got my design for a new spaceship from three fighter jets and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her bike, and a bit from her toy rocket ship."

"Yes we will win the war against the new enemy so new spaceships must be built," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from my bike and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a satellite."

They know that some ideas for new spaceships won't be picked for they look toy like which won't look good on a real spaceship. Arthur will have his picked same with Fern and Buster in fact of course. They know that the war against the new enemy will begin in a few days. It only takes two days to build new spaceships using new technology. See still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I just got word that my design for a new spaceship got picked along with two other people," said Arthur, "None of them is from a toy for that is a no no in fact and glad we will go to Starfleet academy after High school and I want to become a Captain of a spaceship and could be from a new spaceship from a dream in fact of course."

"One of the other two picked is from me and that means something from a Science fiction comic book made real," said Fern, "I hope I will also become a Captain of a spaceship someday."

"And mine was the third picked also from a Science fiction comic book in fact," said Buster, "And glad no new spaceship will look like a toy in fact of course."

"Worst design I heard about is from a certain body part that only we males has," said Alex, "I never came up with ideas like that when in the shower for I will be naked."

"The certain body part I have is small of you know what part that is," said Binky, "Mine came from a few toys they are from my toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a doll house I have for I am a gay boy in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Park and spaceship talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in the best park in Elwood city. They are glad that new spaceships are being built. They need three more spaceships from children. A small spaceship from another Galaxy came who is their to help them instead of fighting against them. So it is a rebel spaceship and two more spaceships showed up. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like new designs for spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Yes this is the best park in Elwood city and they need new designs for new spaceships in fact," said Arthur, "I turned a design from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy rocket ship and those three new spaceships are built and now has its officers and crew so they will be ready for that war against the new enemy and those rebels is on our side."

"Your designs for new spaceships is amazing and no doubt yours will be picked," said Captain Picard, "And we could help those rebels to overthrow their Government."

"This park is the best in Elwood city and I got my new design for a spaceship from a Science fiction comic book," said Fern, "And one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from the space shuttles, the International space station, and a bit from her family car."

"The war against the new enemy will start soon as in two to three days," said Riker, "And yes this is a good park and we have friends in the coming war."

"It is the best park in Elwood city and my design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book," said Buster, "And one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a satellite."

They picked the designs I new spaceships they are from Arthur, Fern, and Buster for the rest of them aren't any good in fact of course. They know that the war will start in two to three says in fact. They know that they will win the war against that new enemy. More new spaceships must be built. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"My design for a new spaceship was one picked to become a real spaceship to fight in that coming war," said Arthur, "One boy I know as in a different one for his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from the space shuttles and glad it wasn't picked for it would look ugly in fact of course."

"I knew your design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters," said Captain Picard, "Some would look to toy like that it be make us a laughing stock."

"Fern also got hers picked same as the one from Buster and I had one," and Ladonna, "But it was from my bike, family car, and a bit of a fighter jet."

"They picked the right designs for they need something that won't cause us to become a laughing stock," said Data, "Glad we will fight in a war against the new enemy in two to three days."

"My design for a new spaceship was from my toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a fighter jet," said Muffy, "And glad we are here in the best park in Elwood city."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. Another war starts

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in the new war against the new enemy and at a battle. The new spaceships is there none look toy like. Some are from a dream that Arthur has and lots from Science fiction comic books. Thanks to Buster and Fern in fact of course. Their allies are there which is the Confederation and three rebel spaceships. We see them talking about stuff like that war and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are now at war and we will win this battle against the other new enemy we are at war with in fact," said Arthur, "I had a dream about a new spaceship so I drew it and turned it in to Starfleet headquarters and glad we are here in this battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy and I call that new spaceship the Atomic Dream spaceship and glad we are here in this spaceship the Enterprise in fact of course."

"I saw it so you did another good job as always and yes we will win this battle," said Captain Picard, "Some designs for new spaceships looks to toy like."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy in fact," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I got from my Grandparents in fact of course."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy in fact," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from the International space station."

"We will win this battle and the war and glad we are here in fact of course," said Buster, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from a Nuclear weapon."

They know the three they drew will be picked by Starfleet headquarters for they look good and powerful in fact of course. They know that the war against the new enemy could last for a while. For the enemy they are fighting is huge and knowing that the United Federation of planets will win this battle. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy and we have allies they don't," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his family car so we know his won't be picked for part of it would look toy like which they said they won't do that."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy and yes we have allies they don't," said Captain Picard, "And they will pick the best three designs for new spaceships in fact."

"Yes we won that battle against the new enemy and my design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy."

"The one you made doesn't look very good and not very powerful in fact," said Riker, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three of her toys."

"We won that battle and we will also win the war and glad we are here in fact," said Jenna, "The design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, my family car, and a bit from my bike."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. Small victory and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in a small battle against the new enemy. They know that the war against the new enemy could last for a while. Arthur, Fern, and Buster are happy that their designs for new spaceships was picked. They know that a major battle could take place after that small battle. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and our new spaceships are here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I had a dream about a new spaceship and I call it the Nighttime express spaceship for it is dark and can almost blend into the background of space but just not as much as Stealth spaceship but it is powerful and can do the job and glad we are here in this battle and we have a Science test coming up in school in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the new enemy and glad the spaceships you kids came up with us doing great," said Captain Picard, "And Arthur turned in that idea to Starfleet headquarters."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad we are here in this battle today," said Fern, "I got my design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book I have."

"We will win this battle and same as the next battle and glad we found you kids," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his family car in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle and the war and my design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book," said Buster, "Glad we are here in this battle today in fact of course."

One girl that Francine knows for her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a bit from her bike. They know it won't be picked for it looks to ugly in fact of course. They won that battle against the new enemy. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy and glad we saw our new spaceships in action," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, his toy UFO, and a bit from a satellite and glad we won that battle against the new enemy and glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the new enemy in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from her doll house."

"We won that battle against the new enemy and glad we joined Starfleet in fact," said Fern, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike."

"We always knew we would win that battle against the new enemy in fact," said Riker, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her toy UFO."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy and glad we are here," said Alex, "My design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from my skateboard."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. Huge win and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in a big battle against the new enemy. A big enemy spaceship is there but Starfleet has the advantage for they have faster and more powerful spaceships plus weapons. Plus they have smart people in their spaceships. Stealth spaceship fired a solar beam at the enemy spaceships destroying three of them plus minor damage to the huge spaceship. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and my design for a new spaceship is what I said," said Arthur, "I know a boy who came up with a design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his toy rocket ship and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from her doll house so we know those ones won't be picked for they will look toy like in fact of course."

"We will win this battle against the new enemy and glad we found you kids," said Captain Picard, "They picked the three They are from Arthur, Fern, and Buster so congratulations you three."

"Our solar beam is ready to fire at the huge enemy spaceship and hope we destroy it," said Fern, "If we do destroy it then it would be a big blow to the new enemy."

"We will fire it now at that huge spaceship and look it blew parts off of it," said Riker, "We should have all in our fleet that is here to fire those weapons at it."

" We will win this battle against the new enemy and look they fired at it destroying it, " said Brain, "It took out three more of their spaceships and the rest is retreating so we won that battle."

The leader of the new enemy said that the loss of that huge spaceship is a big blow to them and has less weapons than Starfleet. And back in that other Galaxy the rebels won five big battles against the new enemy as they call it the Empire. The plan is to cause more damage to them at home that it would cause them to retreat if not it will be a bigger blow to the Empire. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"If they retreat will be good but if they don't we will destroy them here a bigger blow for them," said Arthur, "And I had a dream about a new spaceship so I drew it and turned it in to Starfleet headquarters and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a world war two plane, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

"No doubt they will pick that one because the ones you came up with is good," said Captain Picard, "We are now looking for their flag ship to destroy it so by killing the General on board."

"I know one project we are working on that we could use it in this war it fires a super hot beam," said Brain, "It is from project super hot and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his toy car."

"If we destroy that spaceship it would kill that General on board of it," said Georgi, "And Marina here loves her visor I gave her in fact of course."

"Now we are friends and it allows next I see for the first time in fact of course," said Marina, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his family car."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	73. Park talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in a park as in one on Earth in San Francisco. They don't feel out of place there for they aren't the only Aliens there. They are human like as in has same body parts as humans such as the fingers and toes and same private parts. But looks like animals and can't be confused as a true human. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like ideas for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like this park it is nice and clean and I don't feel out of place for we aren't the only Aliens here," said Arthur, "And one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from a satellite and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her family car and I know they won't be picked for parts of it will look toy like so it won't work good in fact of course."

"We investisted in this park and you are all human like and besides you kids looks good," said Captain Picard, "You kids are all good and glad we found you kids."

"We are the only ones that looks like animals for we are Anthropomorphic animals," said Fern, "One special boy tried to pet me and his mom stopped him."

"You may relax Fern that family looks a lot like insects and that boy has a form of Autism," said Riker, "And you all evolved from those kinds of animals that split from them."

"I am a rabbit and proud of it and looks like that family came from insects," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy rocket ship."

They know that some there doesn't even look human and they said their kind came from insects and said those new spaceships are great. They know that those kids eats the same food as humans in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We do eat the same food as humans so I don't eat insects unless they are cooked even then I won't," said Arthur, "And the best spaceships are from us and Stealth spaceship and we don't look human in the way we look and as Anthropomorphic animals we have a thin layer of fur from our heads to our toes."

"They are human like in ways as in walks on two legs and same number of fingers and toes we have," said Captain Picard, "And Arthur here for his design for spaceships is from dreams he has in fact of course."

"We look like animals but we act human and eats the same food as humans," said Bud, "And I knew all my life I am an Anthropomorphic rabbit in fact. "

"I can tell that now and I know I am an insect boy and glad to meet you," said that boy, "Me and my family came from flies as in house flies in fact of course."

"That boy over there is a Vulcan boy they are human like just put a hat on them covers their ear points," said Riker, "And these kids will someday go to Starfleet academy."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. Fitness test and talking

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in school today ready for the fitness test in Gym class. They heard more students there turned in designs for new spaceships. Some got ideas from Science fiction comic books some from stuff around their houses as well as other stuff in fact of course. They know some ideas for new spaceships is strange. We see them talking about stuff like that fitness test and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we do well in this fitness test and glad we are here today and glad we are going to school here," said Arthur, "One boy I know got designs for new spaceships from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from a Nuclear submarine one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her family car, and a bit from her doll house and another battle will take place soon and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"I am sure we will do well on our fitness test here in school today in fact," said Fern, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his toy UFO."

"I am glad we are here in school today and glad we will do the fitness test today," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy rocket ship in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in school today for the fitness test today in fact of course," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy rocket ship it won't be picked it would be to toy like."

"Glad we are here in school today for the fitness test and I am fit and smart," said Brain, " One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house. "

They know that if about ten percent of the students aren't very fit them new sports will be added to their school in fact of course. One sport they don't want is Cricket for it is so boring and not a good sport. They know that Boxing is one that will be picked in fact. We see them talking after the fitness test in fact of course.

"They are now looking at what we did in a screen because of the new technology that we got when we joined Starfleet," said Arthur, "One other boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book from his Grandma so yes it is from his childhood so yes it is a rocket ship from that comic book in fact."

"Some people here aren't very fit and some are kind of weak and some with weak immune systems," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her bike."

"One boy I know has a weak immune system for he gets sick a lot in fact," said Buster, "New sports will be added and will help him get a better immune system and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Science fiction movie, and a bit from his skateboard."

"One sport added will be Boxing and the second will be Rugby in fact of course," said Ladonna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"Here comes the Gym teachers now ready for their announcement in fact," said Binky, "I am not in the best shape for I am fat and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from a jetpack."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. Boxing and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all in school today ready for boxing tryouts and all in the group made it. They know that males can be topless in public so that includes boxing. They are glad that Cricket wasn't picked for it has a bad sport. They heard about more designs for new spaceships from some other children there at school. Arthur knows that Boxing is a good sport. We see them talking about stuff like Boxing and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we made the Boxing team and I watch Boxing on TV with my Dad in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that a boy in the First grade got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a satellite and a girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a jetpack, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike so we know that they won't be picked for one would look to toy like in fact of course."

"I love Boxing it is a good sport and unlike you boys I have to wear something on my upper body," said Fern, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book as in a Classic one instead of a modern one."

"Boxing is a good sport and we know when you girls reach puberty your chest grows if you know what I mean," said Buster, "One girl I know got his design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from do doll house."

"We know what Buster here means and yes Boxing is a good sport in fact," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, family car, and a bit from a fighter jet."

"I do like Boxing for it is a good sport and glad we are here in school today," said Brian, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

The Coach of the Boxing team is MC who is a Hipster teacher and they can tell he is one for the way he talks and the way he acts he is a Hipster. They know that Boxing is a good sport and glad he is their coach in fact of course. They know that some designs for new spaceships is from Science fiction comic books. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Our Coach is MC who is a Hipster teacher who just happens to be cool in fact of course," said Arthur, "Another boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, space shuttles, and a bit from a Golf cart and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Jetpack, and a bit from her bike in fact of course."

"Glad he is our coach for our Boxing team for he is a cool Hipster teacher, " said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from the International space station."

"He is a good guy and yes he is a Hipster which I have no problem with," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from his family car."

"Glad he is our coach for one woman I know would not be a good coach," said Maria, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a movie she saw."

"He will be a good coach and yes that teacher who is a woman is Miss Sweetwater," said Alex, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a jetpack, his toy UFO, and a bit from his skateboard in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	76. A big battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are in a big battle against the new enemy. They will win that battle and glad more new spaceships is there with the older ones. They know that some ideas for new spaceships are strange. Some is from toys and such in fact. They know that some designs for new spaceships from Science fiction comic books. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the new enemy from another Galaxy and glad we are here in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a toy airplane and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from her doll house so we know those two won't be picked for they would look toy like which would make us a laughing of for both our enemy and even our allies in fact of course."

"Yes thanks to you kids so glad we found you all and learned about you all," said Captain Picard, "And some designs for new spaceships is from toys which we know won't work."

"We will win this battle as well as the war and glad you found us in fact," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, her family car, and a bit from her toy rocket ship."

"My favorite spaceship besides this one is Stealth spaceship it is amazing, said Beverly, "And you kids are good and glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the new enemy and glad you all found us," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from a satellite in fact of course."

They won that battle against the new enemy and knowing that Starfleet headquarters will soon pick the five and three is from Science fiction comic books. One is from a dream that Arthur had and one from three different fighter jets. The three is from them and two is from other countries. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"We won that battle against the new enemy and glad we are here in this spaceship in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know a boy who got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, toy UFO, and a bit from a fighter and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from a Nuclear weapon in fact."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy glad we found you kids," said Captain Picard, "And Starfleet headquarters will soon pick the five new spaceships in fact."

"We won that battle against the new enemy and glad we are here in fact," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her bike."

"You kids are good and you kids will thrive at Starfleet academy after high school," said Riker, "Glad you kids are here and glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that battle against the new enemy in fact of course," said Alex, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Jetpack, and a bit from a satellite."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	77. A Science Fair

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are in the District wide Science Fair. Arthur made a working model spaceship and said he should turn it in to Starfleet headquarters after the Science Fair. They know that some kids there is Nerds in fact of course. One Nerd boy said he will be on a Science ship soon in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that Science Fair and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are at this Science Fair this year and glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, a lawn mower, and a bit from her doll house and glad we are here this year in fact of course."

"This Science Fair is lots of fun and some kids as in one's over there are Nerds," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, her toy UFO, and a bit from the space shuttles in fact of course."

"Glad we are in the Science Fair this year and glad we are here in fact," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from a lawn mower in fact."

"I am glad we are here in this Science Fair this year I them kids are Nerds," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in this Science Fair this year and glad we joined Starfleet," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike in fact."

Arthur won the Science Fair as in the Grand prize and those Nerds are sad they lost but they think Arthur is one of them as in a Nerd himself. So he turned it into Starfleet headquarters who picked it right away. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we was here this year and I turned it into Starfleet headquarters who picked it right away," said Arthur, "One other boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a satellite, a Nuclear weapon, and a bit from a lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a satellite, and a bit from his family car."

"They trust you there for yours works and glad we was here this year," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, a fighter jet, and a Nuclear submarine."

"Those Nerds are sad they lost the Science Fair but thinks Arthur is one of them a Nerd," said Binky, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, a lawn mower, and a bit from his toy UFO. "

"Arthur isn't a Nerd just a regular kid who wears glasses in fact of course," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his skateboard."

"Those Nerds are sad but thinks Arthur is a Nerd just like them in fact," said Sue Ellen, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	78. New spaceships and designs

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today and heard that some of their designs for new spaceships was picked. They know that they are being built now and almost done. A war is still going on so many new spaceships must be built. They will soon find the flag ship were the General who is leading the Imperial forces there in that Galaxy. We see them talking about stuff like them new spaceships and other stuff like a test coming up and other stuff in fact of course.

"Mine from that model was picked and the Captain of it is a Captain of our air force was picked," said Arthur, "And we have a History test on Monday and glad we joined Starfleet and another one will be the Engineer in that new spaceship I designed and only one other from our Planet will be in charge of firing the weapons and five from their Planet was picked same as three Vulcans, and the rest from other Planets in the Galaxy who is part of the United Federation of planets in our military called Starfleet."

"One of mine from that Comic book that I have was picked and being built," said Fern, "And I hope we pass that History test on Monday because if I fail it my parents might hire a tough tutor for me."

"Mine from that Comic book was picked and is almost done and it's Captain is in our Air force," said Buster, "If I fail that test my mom said she will hire a tough tutor for me in fact of course."

"Glad we are in the study club so yes we will pass that test and that is just a fear we have," said Brain, "We will win that war we are in for we have a bigger and better fleet called Starfleet."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and his bike," said Sue Ellen, "Besides I am glad his wasn't picked."

They said no designs from toys for it would look toy like which would make them a laughing stock by both the enemy and allies in fact. So that means it is down to new designs and Science fiction comic books. They will win that war against the new enemy which is part of an Empire. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that our designs for new spaceships was picked and they will be done in a few hours," said Arthur, "I had a dream about a new spaceship so I turned it into Starfleet headquarters so it could be picked and get built and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike."

"I turned in one from a Science fiction comic book I have got from my Grandparents," said Fern, "And glad we are in Starfleet in fact of course."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his skateboard," said Binky, "Glad we will win that war against that Empire."

"One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her bike, and a bit from her doll house," said Sue Ellen, "And my design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike," said George, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book I have."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	79. Park and soccer talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at a park in Elwood city so most people there is Anthropomorphic animals. They know that the war against that Empire is still going on. Arthur and then knows that being Anthropomorphic animals is the way they evolved. They know that they have the same number of fingers and toes like that of humans and human like beings. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like new spaceship designs and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best park in Elwood city but the biggest park I know of us in St. Louis as in Forest park," said Arthur, "It is bigger than Central park in New York city and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her family car in fact."

"I saw both parks so yes Forest park is bigger than Central park in fact," said Captain Picard, "A big battle against that Empire is coming we just found out where their flag ship is at so we take the battle to them not to us."

"I love this park it is so much fun and once Arthur and us helped clean it up," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, doll house, and a bit from her bike."

"Glad you kids are safe and glad we found you kids for you help us win battles and wars," said Worf, "Glad you all joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"This is a good park it has a soccer field and glad we are here in fact of course," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, a fighter jet, and a bit from his skateboard in fact of course."

They decided to play some soccer to have some fun with Arthur as one goalie and Data is the other one. They know that soccer is a good sport because it is so much fun and easy to play in fact of course. They will have a picnic there they went to a Pavilion to have it. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That soccer game was lots of fun and glad we are here in this park today in fact of course," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

"Our team won as in with Arthur, Fern, Francine, Worf, Bud, Ladonna, Buster, and Riker," said Captain Picard, "You kids are good and glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"I like soccer but my favorite sport is volley ball it is so much fun in fact," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear weapon, and a bit from his family car in fact of course."

"My favorite sport is Football it is so much fun and less violent than rugby," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book."

"You kids are good and glad we found you kids for you help us win wars," said Riker, "We will fight against that Empire to make them leave and go back to their Galaxy."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	80. Won another war

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at the last battle against that Empire. A victory for the United Federation of planets will mean that the Empire will get weak. They see the new spaceships along with the other spaceships are there. They made quick work with the smaller Imperial ships. And they know that the Empire is weaker than they thought. They will have a big victory over the Empire. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire which will win us the war which means their Rebellion there will win," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a fighter jet and someday we will go to Starfleet academy after high school so I could become an Officer which could make me a Captain of a spaceship someday in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this war in this battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "Some designs for new spaceships are strange which we know won't be picked."

"We will win this battle which will win us the war against the Empire in fact," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his family car in fact."

"Once we destroy that spaceship we will win this battle which will win us the war," said Riker, "Starfleet headquarters said that they won't use ideas from toys."

"We should fire our solar beams at that spaceship which should have it work," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a bit from his bike."

They fired the solar beams at that spaceship destroying it which caused what remains of the Imperial fleet back to their Galaxy. Negotiations between them has began and the Empire gave up. That means that they recognize the United Federation of planets in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won the war against that Empire so now we can move on to the next war against any enemy," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, a fighter jet, and a bit from her toy rocket ship in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that war against the Empire so we aren't sure who the next enemy will be," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"We won the war against the Empire now I wonder who our next enemy will be," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear weapon, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

"We knew we would win that war against the Empire which means we are safe for now," said Riker, "Besides we had more spaceships than the Empire in fact of course."

"We won the war against the Empire now we wonder who the next enemy will be," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	81. A new enemy Space pirates

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today and heard they have a new enemy Space pirates in fact of course. They are a dangerous group and new spaceships must be built to make it easier to win the war. It's leader is a mean man who wants to become a Dictator on fact of course. Arthur and them heard about that new enemy. They know that they will design new spaceships for the war. We see them talking about stuff like that new enemy and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We have a new enemy as in Space pirates and now we can turn in new designs for new spaceships," said Arthur, "I got my design for a new spaceship from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy UFO and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, toy UFO, and a bit from her doll house and we know ours might picked we know that they said no designs from toys."

"Space pirates are very dangerous and we know they are form our own Galaxy in fact," said Fern, "The design I will turn in is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her bike, and a bit from her doll house."

"Space pirates are very dangerous and the design I have is from a Science fiction comic book I have, " said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike."

"We will win that war against the Space pirates for we have a bigger fleet," said Binky, "The design I will turn on is what I got from gay art I have and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from a fighter jet, the International space station, and a bit from his bike."

"Yes we will win that war against the Space pirates for Starfleet is stronger than them," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and a bit from her dad's lawn mower."

They turned in those new spaceship designs and picked three of them they are from Arthur, Fern, and Francine in fact of course. They know those new spaceships will work for they have the technology for it. New projects for new weapons has started one is called Project Planet killer for it could destroy an entire planet in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew ours would be picked for we and them know it will work in fact of course," said Arthur, "I saw a design from a boy who got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from his skateboard and glad it wasn't picked."

"One girl had a design for a new spaceship from her doll house, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike," said Jenna, "I hope that new war against the Space pirates won't last for years."

"I heard that the Space pirates are very dangerous from some sources," said Alex, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

"I hate wars for people are killed and glad we are members of Starfleet," said Maria, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, family car, and a bit from a fighter jet."

"I heard that Space pirates are very dangerous and glad we are members of Starfleet," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a satellite, a fighter jet, and a bit from a Nuclear submarine."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	82. More spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are at school today and heard that new spaceships was built and has officers and crew. They know they are from thier designs in fact of course. They are glad that they will win the war. Those space pirates are not as organized as they thought in fact of course. They have more desings for more new spaceship. We see them talking about stuff like new spaceships and other stuff like designs of new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Those new spaceships are from our designs for new spaceships and glad we are here in fact of course," said Arthur, "And my new design is from a dream i had and one boy i know got his designs for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocketship, and a bit from his bike and another boy i know got his design from a comic book he has and glad we are here in fact of course."

"Glad that our designs for new spaceships and glad we joined Starfleet," said Fern, "Glad we are going to school here and one girl i know got her design for a new spaceship from some of her toys."

"Glad they got designs for new spaceships from us and someday we will go to Starfleet academy," said Buster, "One boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his bike."

"Those new spaceships looks good and glad they got them from us in fact," said Brain, "I know a boy got his designs from his famiy car, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact."

"Glad they picked ours for some of those designs looks like toys in fact," said George, "Some looks like non antromorphic animals in fact of course."

They are happy kids and Mr. Ratburn is proud of them and he has a design for a gay spaceship and glad they are there in fact of course. They are good kids and one bad kid will soon be going to be know some designs won't be picked. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One boy i know got his design from three of his toys so we all know wont be picked," said Arthur, "I get my designs from dreams i have and one girl i know got her designs from some stuff from around her house in fact of course."

"One girl i met got her design for new spaceship from her space like toys," said Jenna, "One boy i know got his design from some of his body parts including his private parts."

"One boy i saw got designs for a new spaceship from some of his toys," said Binky, "And one girl i know got her design from a comic book she has."

"Glad we are here in school today and one boy i know said he got his design from a Comic book," said Fern, "Someday we will go to Starfleet academy."

"One boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from his his bike, his toy UFO, and a bit from his privates," said Francine, "We know that no parts from the body and from toys."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	83. Halloween

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. They are all trick or treating tonight wth them all in costumes. Arthur is dressed as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony. Two other boys are dressed as ones from that show Bud is Applejack and Buster as Twilight Sparke. They are with their parents in fact of course. They will avoid the house of a with a bad Dentist he is giving out tooth paste. We see them talking about stuff like Halloween and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love Halloween and we need to avoid that house that Dentist gives out Tooth paste and floss," said Arthur, "One boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocketship, and a bit from his family car and one girl i know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her doll house, and a bit from her bike in fact of course."

"I love Halloween and glad we are here today well tonight going trick or treating," said Fern, "One girl i know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book."

"Halloween is such a fun Holiday for it is just before All Saints Day in fact," said Buster, "I know a boy who got his design for a new spaceship from a few of his toys."

"Halloween is lots of fun and some say real ghost can come out tonight," said Bud, "One boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from his toy alien."

"I love Halloween it is so much fun and yes we need to avoid that house like he said," said George, "One boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from stuff around his house."

That one Dentist will lose business do to what he is giving out as treats for a good Dentist will give out the best candy to devolpe into cavities more patients for them. One new Dentist opened his office in the gay community. So yes he is a gay man. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are getting lots good candy this Halloween so yes we need to avoid some houses," said Arthur, "We know some people got designs for new spaceships from toys which we know won't be picked and glad we have better designs in fact of course."

"That one Dentist will be on the black list of houses to go to in fact of course," said Francine, "We know that a good Dentist gives out the best candy so they we could get cavities more patients for them."

"I know one new Dentist opened a new Dentist office in the gay community," said Binky, "I will ask my mom to make me an appointment for him."

"We know your a gay boy and his partner is an owner of a gay bar in town," said Jenna, "My costume is a female superhero in fact of course."

"He is going on the black list for Halloween and bad kids could egg his house," said Fern, "We know a new group of bad kids who could do just that."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	84. All Saints Day

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They landed in Elwood city. They will learn about them. T Ihey are all in Church today for it is All Saints Day. Francine and her family converted to it so no longer Jewish in fact of course. They will have a good time in church today. They are in church today after school and before dinner. They know they had to go to school today because they go to a public school. We see them talking about stuff like church and other stuff like the Saints and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love going here to this church and in my confirmation when i have it i will pick St. Peter for i like him," said Arthur, "Best church in Elwood city that i know of and one boy i know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocketship, and a bit from his family car and one girl i know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from her dads lawn mower."

"Best church in Elwood city and our Priest is a good man he is nice in fact," said Fern, "And i will pick St. Mary for she gave birth to Jesus in his human form."

"I love this church and it is All Saints Day and i will pick St. Paul for he was a good one," said Buster, "And one boy i know got her design for a new spaceship from a few of her toys."

"I love going here to this church it is the best church in Elwood city in fact," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike."

"Best church in Elwood city and the Saint I will pick is St. Patrick in fact," said Alex, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his skateboard. "

Mass started and they are enjoying it and know that they will have a war against the space pirates and the first battle soon in fact of course. They will have a good time going out to dinner tonight. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love going here to this church and that was another good Mass for it is All Saints Day in fact of course," said Arthur, "And we are going our for dinner now to Once Upon a Restaurant which we went to before in fact of course."

"I love going here to this church and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book," said Francine, "Me and my family became Catholic."

"This is the best church in Elwood city and I will not go to a Dentist that gave out bad treats," said Binky, "I will go to the new gay Dentist he is a good man."

"Best church in Elwood city and I will go to the Dentist who gave out our huge candy bars," said Fern, "I will not go to a Dentist who gave out bad treats like tooth brushes, tooth paste, and floss."

"I love going here to this church it is the best church in Elwood city in fact," said Bud, "The Saint I will pick will be St. Timothy for I like him in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	85. A first battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They will learn about them. They are in the first battle against the space pirates in fact of course. They know that they will win that war for the space pirates aren't as organized as they first thought. And knows that they will win that war against them. They hope no Civil war is coming for that would be bad. But no sign of one is coming so lucky for them. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle and the war against the space pirates for they are really a loose confederation," said Arthur, "Confederation is a weak form of Government and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his skateboard and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from her toy UFO in fact of course."

"You kids are good and yes we will win this battle and the war against the space pirates," said Captain Picard, "You kids will go to Starfleet academy after high school."

"Yes we will win this battle and the war against the space pirates in fact," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her bike, and a bit from a lawn mower."

"Yes indeed we will win this battle and the war against the space pirates," said Riker, "You kids has the best designs for new spaceships in fact of course."

"This battle is going well for our side for we are a Federation not a Confederation," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from his bike."

That battle was an easy victory for the United Federation of planets and heavy losses in the space pirates side in that battle in fact. They know that new spaceships must be built so they turned in some ideas. They know that the space pirates are just a loose confederation. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was an easy victory for Starfleet for it is the Military wing of the United Federation of planets," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house."

"I knew we would win that battle against the space pirates in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "You kids are good and glad we found all of you in fact of course."

"We won that battle against the space pirates and we will also win the war," said Jenna, " Glad we joined Starfleet for this is a lot of fun in fact of course. "

"I knew we would win that battle and we will win the war against the space pirates," said Worf, "Glad you kids joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"Glad we joined Starfleet and I knew we would win that battle against the space pirates," said Binky, "And I am working on a new gay spaceship design."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	86. Second battle talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They will learn about them. They are in the second battle against the Space pirates. The new spaceships is there on the good guys side as in Starfleet in fact of course. Arthur and them are glad that they are there. They know that the Space pirates are a loose confederation that could fall apart very easily for that is a weak form of Government. Starfleet is the military wing of the United Federation of planets. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Space pirates for we have the advantage we have a stronger military," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his family car and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from her toy rocket ship so we know it won't be picked for it would look a bit toy like."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Space pirates for they have a weaker military," said Captain Picard, "You kids are good and glad we found you and had your solar system join the United Federation of planets in fact."

"I know we will win this battle as well as the war against the Space pirates," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"Those new spaceships are doing well against the Space pirates in fact of course," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and had you join Starfleet in fact of course."

"We will win this battle against the Space pirates for we have the advantage," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his toy UFO."

Arthur, Fern, and Buster will have their designs for new spaceships picked and glad they joined Starfleet and after high school they will go to Starfleet academy. They know that most designs looks bad. They know that designs from toys won't be picked for they would look toy like. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We had our designs for new spaceships picked so we know that they will work in battle against the Space pirates," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and a bit from her right big toe in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Space pirates for we have the best spaceships," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids because you help us win wars."

"Glad we won that battle against the Space pirates for we had the advantage," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from her family car in fact of course."

"Glad we won that battle against the Space pirates for we had the advantage," said Worf, "Glad you kids joined Starfleet for you help us win wars in fact of course."

"Glad we won that battle so now we must find their command ship and destroy it," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his dad's lawn mower."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	87. Third battle

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they eat the same food as them. They will learn about them. They in the third battle against the Space pirates. One new spaceship is there it is from Arthur himself. He got it from a dream that he had. They know that the Space pirates are a loose confederation. It will fall apart once the command ship were the their leaders is at. They know that more spaceship designs are needed. So they turned in designs for new spaceships. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"We will win this battle against the Space pirates for we are more organized for we have Starfleet," said Arthur, "The design I got from a dream I had into Starfleet headquarters and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his dad's lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, doll house, and a bit from her family car in fact of course."

"We will also win the war against the Space pirates for we just found were their command ship is at," said Captain Picard, "It is an easy enemy for it is just a loose confederation."

"We will win this battle and the war against the Space pirates in fact of course," said Fern, "The design I turned in is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"Glad we will win this battle as well as the war against the Space pirates," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and after high school you kids will go to Starfleet academy."

"Glad we joined Starfleet and yes we will win this battle against the Space pirates," said Buster, "The design I turned in is from a Science fiction comic book I have and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his bike."

They know that the command ship is around deep space ten so they will go there to prepare for the last battle against the Space pirates. Some designs for new spaceships is from toys which they know won't be picked for that is one of their rules. They know that the war against the Space pirates is winding down. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we found their command ship so now we need to prepare for the last battle against the Space pirates," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, his dad's lawn mower, and a bit from his I and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and a bit from her family car in fact of course."

"The other two new spaceships will be in that battle against the Space pirates," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids and has you join Starfleet."

"We will win the war against the Space pirates once we destroy the command ship," said Jenna, "One girl got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her dad's lawn mower and a bit from her family car."

"We will have to use the solar beams to fire at that command ship to destroy it faster," said Riker, "Or we just fire lots of hot Plasma in our blasters in fact."

"Once we destroy the command ship the Space pirates confederation will fall apart," said Binky, "Glad we will win the war against the Space pirates confederation in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	88. Confederation falls apart

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the last battle against the Space pirates confederation. Once the command ship is destroyed the Space pirates confederation will fall apart. They know that new weapons will soon be used. The Borg could be their next enemy for they have a new Queen who wants to finish what the old Queen left off. They know that the war against the Space pirates confederation will end soon with victory for the good guys. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Once we destroy that command ship the war against the Space pirates confederation will end with victory for us," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, his dad's lawn mower, and a bit from his toy rocket ship and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"We will destroy that command ship which will end the war against the Space pirates," said Captain Picard, "Which will cause that loose confederation will fall apart their leaders are killed."

"I think we should fire the solar beam which we got from project Stardust," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and a bit from her bike."

"I think your right we should fire our solar beam towards that spaceship," said Riker, "And we will win this war once we destroy that command ship in fact of course."

"Project Stardust was a good one for it gave us a powerful weapon in fact of course," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has."

They all fired their solar beams at the command ship destroying it and as a result the Space pirates confederation fell apart in fact. They know the designs for new spaceships from toys won't be picked but won't stop some from doing just that. They know that another war could come soon against the Borg under their new Queen. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that war against the Space pirates confederation now they are divided up once again in fact," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his toy UFO and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"I knew we would win that war against the Space pirates confederation," said Captain Picard, "We will have another war this time it could be the Borg which is our long term enemy."

"Until another war we can enjoy some peace and we must watch the border," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her doll house, and a bit from her bike."

"If we have to fight them it could result in a long war against the Borg," said Riker, "We are glad we found you kids and one day after high school you kids will go to Starfleet academy."

"Glad we won that war against the Space pirates confederation which fell apart," said Buster, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a movie he once saw. "

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	89. Park time chat

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the best park in Elwood city. They know that the Borg could start up a new war soon. They are watching the border just in case they start to send in scout ships to try to find their weakness. But Starfleet is more prepared now than back in the day. Starfleet is also more powerful than before. They have more spaceships now. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best park in Elwood city and we will soon hold election for Mayor and city council in fact," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a fighter jet and one girl I know I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a commercial jet, and a bit from her bike and we will elect a new Mayor soon because the current Mayor is running for Governor of our state and the Democratic party is running a member of the school board in fact of course."

"I heard she is running to open more schools and build and open new parks," said Captain Picard, "I heard one running for Mayor is a child hating Plummer which will lose the election big."

"It is the best park in Elwood city and the Republican running for Mayor is a Lawyer," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"Glad we are here in this park with you kids and I know that school board member will win," said Riker, "And one who is running for Mayor is the local dog catcher."

"It is the best park in Elwood city and one who is running for Mayor is a prison warden," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has."

They know that the child hating Plummer will lose the Election big time for most adults loves children in Elwood city in fact of course. One who is running for mayor is a Hipster who owns the local record store. Who happens to be the best friend of MC the cool new hipster teacher. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One who is running for mayor is a Radio Disc jockey from our favorite radio station in fact of course," said Arthur, "But we know that School board member will be elected our next Mayor and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a few of her toys."

"I hope she gets elected Mayor for she has the best ideas such as education and parks," said Captain Picard, "Another good idea she has is to build more kid friendly places."

"Our teachers are divided between four people running for Mayor in fact," said Fern, "Mr. Ratburn is for the School board member same as Mr. Marco, Mrs. Fink, and Miss Sweetwater."

"I know MC is going to vote for that other Hipster who is his best friend," said Riker, "Glad we are here in the park with you kids today in fact of course."

"One teacher we know is a Conservative Republican who is for that lawyer," said Brain, "My parents is for the School board member running for Mayor."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	90. Enter the Borg

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in school today when they heard the Borg are ready for war against the United Federation of planets so their military wing Starfleet is more than ready for it. So more spaceships will be built and ready for battle. So they know that they can design new spaceships. They know that they will have a good time coming up with designs for new spaceships. We see them talking about stuff like the new enemy and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard about the Borg they are a race of Cyborgs who wants to takeover the Galaxy in fact of course," said Arthur, "I turned in my design for a new spaceship from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his Dad's lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house and glad we passed that math test for if I would have failed it I would get a tough tutor."

"We need more spaceships from us so I turned in my design I got from a Science fiction comic book I have," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her bike."

"We need to get more spaceships from us so I turned in my design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book I have," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, his dad's lawn mower, and a bit from his toy rocket ship."

"What I heard about the Borg is They are a strong enemy but we are stronger," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a satellite, and a bit from his bike."

"We will fight in a big war which could last for years for they are many of them," said Francine, "The design I got I got from a Science fiction comic book I have."

They know that the designs from toys won't be picked for that it would cause spaceships to be toy like which would make them a laughing stock. They know that lots of designs is from Science fiction comic books. And the Borg left their space area and a new ally is called the Confederation of the outer run and another called the Unkown regions Confederate planets. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We know that this time five designs will be picked instead of just three so we will win more faster," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a few of her toys so we know those three won't be picked in fact of course."

"My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have," said Ladonna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a few fighter jets in fact."

"The design I got for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie I saw," said Binky, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Jetpack, and a bit from his bike. "

"The design I got from a Science fiction comic book I have which my Grandparents gave me," said Alex, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his bike, and a bit from his skateboard in fact of course."

"Glad we passed that math test and the design I got for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie I saw," said Sue Ellen, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his nose. "

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	91. First battle against the Borg

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the first battle against the Borg. They see the new spaceships there along with the older ones. They know that they will win that battle against the Borg. They know new spaceships will soon be picked and built. They know some won't be picked because of toys and body parts. For one boy they know got his design from his own nose. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Borg for we have the best spaceships and Starfleet is more powerful," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from his dad's lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her doll house, and a bit from her family car so I saw it it would have head lights and blinkers plus turn signals in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg for we have the advantage," said Captain Picard, "We don't need a spaceship that looks like a toy, body parts, and cars."

"We will win this battle against the Borg for Starfleet is more powerful than them," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, doll house, and a bit from a satellite in fact of course."

"I like the designs for new spaceships you kids came up with so good job," said Riker, "We will win this battle against the Borg for we have you kids in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg for we have the advantage in fact," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

They heard that five of their designs for new spaceships from Arthur, Fern, Francine, Buster, and Brain which made them very happy. They know that those new spaceships will work and be powerful. One of the best spaceships is the Enterprise and Stealth spaceship. They know that they will win the war against the Borg. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Borg which is a big blow for them because we destroyed a big spaceship of theirs," said Arthur, "We will push them back to their area of outer space maybe take a small part of it to make sure we will win this war against the Borg and glad we are here in this spaceship and we are all glad we joined Starfleet."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Borg and we will take a small part of space from them," said Captain Picard, "Glad you kids joined Starfleet and someday you kids will go to Starfleet academy after high school."

"We won that battle against the Borg now we will have new spaceships built and ready," said Fern, "We got some of our designs for new spaceships from modern Science fiction comic books."

"We will win this war against the Borg even if it takes years we will win," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and glad we had you kids join Starfleet."

"Glad we won that battle against the Borg and we have allies and they don't," said Francine, "I want to go to Starfleet academy after high school to become an Officer in Starfleet."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	92. Second battle against the Borg

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the first battle against the Borg. They second battle against the Borg. This time Starfleet has more spaceships in fact of course. They know that they will win that battle and as well as the war. That war against the Borg will last once the new Queen is dead. That battle is a big one because that is where a deep space station is at as in deep space seven. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle as well as the war against the Borg and this time could mean the end of the Borg," said Arthur, "I turned in a design of a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle as well as the war against the Borg and if we kill them all we will have peace," said Captain Picard, "We know that Starfleet headquarters said they won't take designs for new spaceships from toys and body parts."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg as well as the war in fact of course," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"With you kids here we will win this war against the Borg which is our long term enemy," said Beta, "Last time we fought them we killed the last Queen now they have a new one."

"Yes we will win this battle as well as the war against the Borg in fact of course," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, his family car, and a bit from his right thumb."

Starfleet headquarters picked the ones from Arthur, Fern, Buster, Francine, and Brain so they are being built now in fact of course. They will win that battle which they did which killed a General of the Borg. They know that they need more spaceships from people such as children and Artists in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Borg which killed a General of the Borg which is a big blow to them," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, a fighter jet, and a bit from her family car."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Borg and we will also win the war," said Captain Picard, "If we indeed kill that Queen could mean the end of the Borg."

"We will also win this war against the Borg and glad we joined Starfleet," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her dad's lawn mower, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"I am so proud of you kids for I am glad we found you kids and you animal like people," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and has you join Starfleet in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Borg and we will also win the war," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	93. Third battle against the Borg

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the third battle against the Borg. They know that they will win that battle against the Borg. They will soon have new spaceships built to fight them. One boy from that school got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his male organ. His won't be picked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Borg and glad we joined Starfleet because this is very good in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from a satellite and one girl I know got her design for new spaceships from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her toy race car so yes that girl happens to be W.D. who is a girl who is a tomboy but we all know she is a girl in fact of course."

"I know we will win this battle against the Borg and we will also win the war," said Captain Picard, "We know that we will need more new spaceships to help us win the war sooner."

"We will win this battle as well as the war against the Borg which is a race of Cyborgs," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Borg and glad we found you kids," said Riker, "Glad we have allies in this war I see some of their spaceships here."

"Glad we will win this battle as well as the war against the Borg in fact," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie he saw."

They won that battle against the Borg without losing any spaceships for their side as in Starfleet in fact and glad they joined Starfleet. So that was a major victory for good people in fact of course. Arthur and them will get medals for their ideas which is a big honor for them. They are glad that they will win the war against the Borg. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Borg and now they will give us medals for what we did in fact," said Arthur, "I got my design for a new spaceship from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her bike."

"You kids deserve those medals that you kids will get at Starfleet headquarters," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"We will someday join Starfleet academy after high school and we won that battle," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie she saw."

"You kids deserve those medals that you kids will get from Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco," said Riker, "So you kids have my respect and glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"I will be glad when we get those medals and return home as hero's in fact," said Alex, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	94. They won again

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the fourth battle against the Borg. It is for an entire Solar system in fact of course. It is a must win for both sides. A win for Starfleet will be a big blow to the Borg. For Starfleet will win that battle against the Borg. New spaceships must be built which is what happened three new spaceships are there. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle because we are fighting for our own Solar system in fact of course," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship I got from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his dad's lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her doll house, and a little bit from her bike and glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg for we have you kids in fact," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids and glad you all joined Starfleet and someday you kids will go to Starfleet academy."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg and I hope we have peace after this war," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"We will win this battle against the Borg for we have you kids in fact of course," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids on your Planet we call Earth two which looks a lot like ours."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Borg same as well as the war in fact," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, his toy rocket ship, and a bit from his skateboard in fact of course."

They won that battle against the Borg which is a big blow against the Borg because it took out an important General on their side in fact. They know that they will have a math test at school they go to in fact. They know that they will have to go to school for they are all children. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Borg for we have a larger and better fleet of spaceships," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets, and a bit from her doll house."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the Borg for they are weaker than we first thought," said Captain Picard, "Next battle could be for another Solar system."

"We won that battle against the Borg and glad we joined Starfleet in fact," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a few of her toys."

"Yes we won that battle against the Borg and glad we found you kids in fact," said Riker, "You kids will love going to Starfleet academy after high school."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Borg and glad we joined Starfleet," said Binky, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from the space shuttles, the international space station, and a bit from a satellite."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	95. Talking at the park

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the best park in Elwood city. They know that they will have lots of fun there Which they are having. They will have their designs for new spaceships picked by Starfleet headquarters well five of them. They are from Arthur, Fern, Francine, Buster, and Brain. They are happy about that in fact of course. They know that war against the Borg could last a while. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are here at this park today after school and glad we got some of our designs for new spaceships was picked," said Arthur, "It is from five of us and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, space shuttles, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her bike so we know it won't be picked because it would look toy like in fact of course.

" They are from Arthur, Fern, Francine, Buster, and Brain so you kids are good, " said Captain Picard, "We are looking for their command ship so we can find it to destroy it it should kill them all."

"Glad some of our designs for new spaceships was picked by Starfleet headquarters," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her dad's lawn mower."

"Glad we found you kids and has you all join Starfleet and after high school you kids will go to Starfleet academy," said Riker, "Glad we are here in this park to watch you kids."

"Glad we are here in this park today and glad we joined Starfleet in fact," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book he has."

They found that command ship and know they can end that war sooner rather than later and glad they joined Starfleet in fact of course. They know that they will go to Starfleet academy after high school. They know that they will become officers in Starfleet in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That should end that war sooner rather than later and glad we will go to Starfleet academy after high school," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his family car and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from her right thumb in fact of course."

"Once we destroy that command ship the war against the Borg will be over they should be made Extinct," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids in fact of course."

"Glad we will go to destroy that command ship the war against the Borg will be over," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie he saw."

"Glad we found you kids and had you join Starfleet here in this planet," said Riker, "The new spaceships will be there with all our weapons in that battle."

"Glad we found their command ship so we can go to destroy it in fact of course," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her bike, and a bit from her dad's lawn mower in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	96. Borg extinct

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the last battle against the Borg. A victory for Starfleet means that the Borg will become extinct. Most of Starfleet is there with the last ones to takeover the Borg sector of the Galaxy. They know that they will someday go to Starfleet academy after high school. They know they will become officers in Starfleet which is the military of The United Federation of planets. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"A victory here will make the Borg extinct after we kill that new Queen of the Borg in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his dad's lawn mower and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, a fighter jet, and a bit from her family car and I will love going to Starfleet academy after high school so I can someday become Captain of a spaceship in fact of course."

"We will win this battle which will end the war against the Borg for they will become extinct," said Captain Picard, "You kids will all go to Starfleet academy after high school I will make sure of it."

"We will win this battle which will win us that war sooner rather than later," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has."

"I remember my days in Starfleet academy after high I enjoyed it in fact of course," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and glad you all joined Starfleet which will help you kids in Starfleet academy after high school in fact of course."

"We should fire the Solar beams which should destroy it faster in fact of course," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his bike so we know it won't be picked."

They fired the solar beams which destroyed the Borg cube without any escape so it started a chain reaction that killed all the so they are extinct. That brings most of the Galaxy except two Confederations under The United Federation of Planets control. They know that a another war could start between both Confederations which won't involve Starfleet. They want to keep the peace between them. One has a President and the other under a Chancellor. We still see them talking about stuff after the war in fact of course.

"We won that battle which started a chain reaction which killed all the Borg which makes them extinct," said Arthur, "I hope the two Confederations won't go to war against each other for it would start another war but won't involve us but both holds elections which makes them both Democracies and glad we can hold a peace summit between both of them with a Starfleet Representative there just not sure who was picked to go there."

"We won that battle which won us the war against the Borg in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And the one picked is the Secretary of State who is named Todd Wilson who is a good man."

"We won that battle which won us the war against the Borg making them all extinct," said Fern, "We know that man who was picked will do a good job with that peace summit."

"We won that battle against the Borg which won us the war making them extinct," said Riker, "Glad you kids joined Starfleet after we met with you in fact of course."

"We won that battle as well as the war against the Borg which made them extinct," said Francine, "I wouldn't look good as a Borg for I never saw a Monkey like myself as one."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	97. Petting zoo talk

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the local petting zoo today for the war is over. They learned that the peace summit worked the two Confederations signed a peace treaty. One of the two could become a Federation or a Republic to replace the Confederation which is a weak form of Government. A Federation and a Republic is a strong form of Government. The second thinks some Amendments to their simple Constitution to make it stronger. We see them talking about stuff like that petting zoo and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love this place and glad that war is over and the Borg is now Extinct and no more war on the Horizon," said Arthur, "I turned in my design for a new spaceship I got it from a dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his family car and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her family car, and her dad's lawn mower and after high school we will go to Starfleet academy which we took a tour of in fact of course."

"The war is over and no war on the horizon for both Confederations signed a peace treaty," said Captain Picard, "We know that you kids will go to Starfleet academy after high school and glad we found you kids and others from this planet here."

"I heard that one of the two Confederations could become a Federation or a Republic," said Fern, "That would give their Government more strength for both of them will be a powerful Government for a Confederation is a weak form of Government and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, a fighter jet, and a bit from her bike."

"Glad we found you kids and this Planet is a lot like Earth except populated with Anthropomorphic animals," said Riker, "And we have no problem with that in fact of course you eat the same food as us."

"Glad that war is over and the design I got for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book I have," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie he saw."

They know that they will have of fun there at the Petting zoo and glad the war is over and the Borg are now Extinct as in no more of them left. They know that new spaceships will be built just in case of another war. They will have a bath together tonight as in them kids. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that war is over and the Borg is now Extinct as in killing that Queen killed them all in fact of course," said Arthur, "This is a good Petting zoo and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his bike and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy rocket ship, her bike, and a bit from her nose."

"We know that her design won't be picked because of a toy and a body part on her face," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found you kids who helped us win those wars."

"Glad you found us here in our planet and we now call our Planet Animals," said Fern, "We will turn that idea to the United Federation of Planets Government to see if they except it or reject it in favor of Earth two in fact of course."

"I am glad we found you kids and we saw some spaceships from Science fiction comic books," said Riker, "I like that name you all call it I will help them decide on favor of it."

"Glad that war is over and the Borg are now Extinct and now we won't become them," said Buster, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from his toy rocket ship in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	98. Last chapter

Arthur meets Star Trek

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at school today for a math test. They will go to a newly discovered Planet filled with Dinosaurs and cave people. They know that they will have an adventure of a lifetime. They know that it is a mission not for war but for research. They know it is a primitive planet and they will go there. We see them talking about stuff like that math test and other stuff like that mission they will go on and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that no more wars on the horizon for the Borg are now Extinct and we helped us win the wars," said Arthur, "We will go to a Planet filled with Dinosaurs and cave people and I turned in my design for a new spaceship from a dream I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his family car and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her bike, and a bit from a satellite."

"I hope we don't have to kill anything there on that newly discovered Planet," said Fern , "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book she has and that mission I think is for research only and no wars on the horizon."

"That mission is coming and after school we will go on our spaceships to go there," said Brain, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy rocket ship and that mission we will go on sounds like fun for we never seen Dinosaurs that are alive."

"It does sound like fun for I never seen a Dinosaur that is alive we need to name that Planet," said Sue Ellen, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction movie she saw and that mission sounds like fun."

"I never seen a Dinosaur that is alive before now we have our chance to see some," said Buster, " One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his male organs which is gross and that mission sounds like fun for we will see Dinosaurs and cave people. "

They passed that test and went on their spaceships and heading towards their next adventure this time for research not for war. They met with some cave people and said it is to dangerous to build houses. They know it is because of Dinosaurs in fact of course. So they said they will build a city or two with an Electric fence to keep the Dinosaurs out and we still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"With our help you could build a city or town for we have the technology to get the job done," said Arthur, "We saw some Dinosaurs that are still alive and yes with us here they will have their city or town with an Electric fence and glad we came here and glad we passed our math test in fact of course."

"We will now name this Planet we call it Planet Dinosaur\ cave people," said Captain Picard, "Glad we found this newly discovered Planet and we will help them build that new settlement or two."

"I never thought I would see Dinosaurs that are still alive glad we came here," said Fern, "Glad you found us on our Planet Earth which is now called Planet Animals in fact of course."

"With our help they will stay safe in a town or two with an Electric fence around it to keep it safe," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and glad we found this Planet here."

"Glad we passed our math test now my parents won't hire a tough tutor for me," said Binky, "Glad you found us in our Planet and glad we found this Planet. "

I hope you liked this long story here and I will make a Sequel to this story as soon as possible. The end.


End file.
